In The Face Of Doom Trilogy:Part 3:Unexpected
by Electronic Bookworm
Summary: It's been two years since the battle against Kronos. Two years since Percy's death. But did he really die? Now there is a chance for Percy to come back and watch over Annabeth. Sequel to "I'm Sorry". Percabeth.
1. Another Chance

****

**Hey guys! And here begins the last part of the trilogy.**

This is a sequel to a sequel. To understand this story better, read part 1 and 2 of this trilogy.

* * *

Percy's POV

_"I'll always be with you. Wherever you may be. Don't forget that."_

Those were the words I told Annabeth before everything went black. The last thing I saw was her face streaked with tears before all that surrounded me was black. Like literally, there's nothing else around me but black. Slowly, I started to fall. The darkness around me slowly disappeared as well.

I expected to come across Charon pretty soon. I was already picturing myself with Beckendorf and my other friends who have fallen. But things were different. I was near the entrance to a cave. Behind me, the sunset looked beautiful.

I looked at the cave again. It's looked real dark in there. It was like thousands of bats, spiders, and other nasty creatures dwelled in it. I don't know what drove me to do it but I called out to the cave. For all I know, there's actually someone there.

"Hello?", I said. My voice echoed thoughout the cave. My words repeated five times. It was creepy. You know the times when a little boy would sometimes yell in the parking lot just to hear the echo of his voice. But hearing it from a dark, gloomy cave was not cool.

I took a few steps forward. "Anyone here?", I said. My voice was cracking. I was so confused. I was supposed to be dead. Or maybe I have to go through the cave to get to the Underworld.

For a moment, the only soud that can be heard was the chirping of the crickets. Then suddenly, a voice replied. "Do not be afraid.". The voice sounded so old and ...wise.

I jumped a step back in surprise. "Woah!", I said, freaked out. "Who said that?"

"Come in the cave. You will find me, once you get through the entrance. Do not be afraid."

It was getting dark. I had an urge to go in the cave. But what if it was a trap? I've had my fair share of experience with traps.

I gathered up my voice. "No.", I said firmly. "Show yourself first."

Then someone else's voice came out. It's a voice I recognized all too well. Annabeth.

"Percy? Please help me.", the voice pleaded. I didn't know what to do. I started to panic. There's a 99% chance that that's not Annabeth. There's a 1% chance it is. I waited a few more seconds.

Before I had the chance to reply, an invisible force grabbed me and pulled me inside the cave. I was sent flying inside. I landed hard on my left wrist. It gave a small crack and I immediately knew that it's broken. Even my body was aching. The invisible force seemed like a giant head which squeezed me then threw me inside this dark cave.

Scratch that. It's not a dark cave.

I hadn't realized that now, instead of pitch black, the cave is full of light. I stood up, supporting myself with my right arm. I got up and held my wrist. It was throbbing in pain. I walked slowly forward, looking around me. Surprisingly and thankfully, there were no animals or insects of any kind. No monsters too.

But out of habit, I tapped my pocket. Sure enough Riptide was there. I let go of my wrist and used my good arm to hold on to the pen, just in case.

I kept walking. Soon, my feet started to hurt so I went looking for somewhere to sit. I looked and looked but can't find anything. Not even a boulder. Occasionally I would groan because of my wrist.

"I wish there's a sofa right in front of me, so this wouldn't be so hard.", I said, a little loudly.

Then, out of the ordinary, a sofa appeared right in front of me. As if the cave was listening to me.

I rubbed my eyes. I blinked rapidly several times. I shook my head. I even pinched myself. Nothing happened. The sofa was still there, looking as comfortable and inviting as ever.

I looked down and saw a small rock beside my feet. I picked it up and threw it gently at the sofa. I expected the sofa to explode. But no such thing happened. I cautiously sat down. Nothing happened. I relaxed my tense body. I decided to test this cave.

"Ooookay.", I said. "I wish...I have a blue cookie to eat."

Then I felt my good hand holding something. I glanced down and saw that I was holding...a blue cookie!

"Woah.", I said, before taking a bite. At first, I thought that it may be poisoned, but before I knew it, I have finished the cookie. I was still munching though. It tasted exactly like my mom's blue cookies. Exactly like them. Absolutely no comparison.

I licked my fingers clean. I tried to think of other things that I could wish for. It went from small things like food and clothes to things like sports cars.

Just I was about to wish for a brand new Camaro, I heard a snort coming from behind. I sprang up and uncapped Riptide. It was a big Cyclops. But it's definetely not Tyson. It was almost as big as Polyphemus. So I raised Riptide and charged, still munching on my cookie. It was wierd.

It just kept staring at me, making no move to counter-attack and fight. It just stood there watching me. Wierd. But I didn't care. As I brought down my sword. Another sword blocked it's way.

"Woah. Slow down boy.", the man said. Okay scratch that, he's an old man. Not just a man. Isn't he too old to be wielding a sword. Apparantly not. I took a good look at him. He had black hair and sea green eyes like me. I wondered if he was a demigod. Perhaps a son of Poseidon, considering our physical similiraties.

"Who are you?", I asked him, suspiciously.

"I'll tell you. But don't even think about making a move. I don't want to give you an unexpected wound.", he said, sheathing his sword.

Then my defenses rose. "Hey! For your information, I'm very skilled with a blade.", I retorted. I should've just kept my mouth shut but I couldn't help it. Curse this ADHD.

The old man chuckled. "That's what young heroes and swordsmen keep telling me before I kick their butt in a duel.", he said. "Trust me boy. You can't beat me."

"Reaaaally.", I said, stretching the word.

"Would you like to see?", he replied.

"Why not? A simple duel. The first to disarm his opponent wins.", I said. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could trust the old man.

"Very well.", he replied. I knew that this isn't a smart thing to do. But I didn't like the insult he gave me. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to please and impress the old man.

"And no killing.", I said sternly.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it.". Then he drew his sword."But first.", he said. He approached me and took my damaged wrist. I was pretty sure that if some stranger just held my wrist like that, I would've yanked it out. But there was something about him that I felt like I could trust.

"It's broken", he said.

"Wow. Newsflash.", I replied sarcastically. But the edge of my blade was pointed towards him, just in case.

As if talking to someone invisible, he said "Ambrosia.". He held out his hand and a few ambrosia squares appeared on them. My eyes widened. I still haven't gotten used to the cave and its magic.

He glanced at them first before giving them to me. The way he looked at them was like he was checking whether or not they're poisoned.

I hesitated but soon gave in. The old man didn't seem so bad. After eating them, I immediately felt better. The throbbing pain in my wrist subsided.

"Uh...thanks.", I said.

"Anytime."

We both took our fighting stances.

I decided to make the first move. To finish this quickly and to prove my skills to him. I raised Riptide and brought it down with a lot of strength. I figured that if I strengthen my blows, he'll lose his grip on his weapon.

But he just raised his weapon and parried my blow like as if it was the strike of a three year old. He spun and swung his sword at my waist. I barely had time to recover to block it. He did it too quickly. So I simply jumped back. The blade missed me by a few inches.

I just noticed that the Cyclops was still standing there, watching our duel just like teenagers watch a movie or something.

I expected him to groan and say "Ow! My back.". But he just striked again with the same force on my feet. I jumped high and it missed me again. He quickly recovered and he swung at my shoulder. I sidestepped and, once again, it missed me. I decided that it's my turn to attack. I just can't keep on dodging and let him do all the offense.

But he barely gave me opportunities to attack. He kept striking and slashing. He even made it look like it's the easiest thing in the world. It almost seemed like he was toying with me.

We kept this up for a good three minutes. Him, slashing and hacking and me, dodging and blocking. Then he took a moment to catch his breath.

I took control of this opportunity.

I swung my sword at his head but he just leaned back without any effort and Riptide missed his face. I swung again and he just parried the blow with a big amount of strength.

My arm flew back and for the moment, I was defenseless. He took this to his advantage. He kicked me in the ribs, hard. My knees buckled and I had to crouch. My breathing became raspy and with every breath I took, my ribs hurt more.

He sheathed his sword and kicked Riptide away.

"Told you so.", he said.

"Wow.", I breathed.

"How are you? Need some Ambrosia?", he asked

"I'm okay. But did you have to kick so hard? And are you sure that you're not wearing an old man mask?"

"I'm sure.", he replied, smiling.

He held out his hand to help me up. I took it without question. He wrapped my arm around his shoulder and guided me towards the sofa. He laid me down and said.

"Relax. Starting from my name, it's gonna be a long story."

"Fine. But don't try anything funny.", I said. That was a pretty stupid thing to say seeing that I don't stand a chance against him in a fight. "And are you sure there aren't any monsters in here."

"Except for him,", he said, pointing to the Cyclops.

I turned and faced the Cyclops. He didn't look so threatening. He actually looked a lot like Tyson. The Cyclops noticed that I was looking at him. He snorted and pointed behind me. I did turn and I found the old man mixing coffee. I think the Cyclops wanted me to pay attention to the old man.

He finished mixing his coffee and took a sip. Then he poured the whole content of the cup into his mouth. He finished it in six gulps. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and through the empty cup at the wall beside us. The moment the cup hit the wall, it exploded into nothing.

"First thing's first.", the old man said. "My name is Salix. But we need not worry about my last name."

"Okay. Who's he?", I asked, pointing to the Cyclops behind me.

"Ah his name is Jerry. He's my best friend.", Salix replied. "I happened to promise his parents that I'll take care of him and keep him safe. Which means that I just can't let you put a sword through his body."

"Oh. Right. Sorry about that.", I replied. "So...why are you here. And why am I not dead."

"First of all, you're not dead because I stole your body and resurrected you. And how I did so, please don't ask me.", Salix said."But you'll know soon enough."

"Oh.", I said. I mentally slapped myself. Was _Oh _all I can come up with.

"As for the question of why I'm here. I'm here because I have to set some things right. And I resurrected you because you're the only one in this world I need help from."

"Wha-", I said, but once again, he interrupted me by holding up his hand.

"It'd be better if I explain first then you can ask questions after."

"Uh sure."

"Now where did I come from. You'll have to believe me on this one, no matter how absurd it is.", Salix said.

I nodded. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I'm from the future. I time traveled to this time. And like I said, I have important things to do here. Really important things."

"Wha-What?", I said, scratching the back of my head.

"I said-", he started. But I interrupted him.

"I heard what you said."

I couldn't believe my ears. I felt like I was back to the point when I was being told that Greek Mythology exists. How can someone be from the future. "You may ask questions now.", Salix said.

"Okay...isn't time travel sort of, you know, impossible?", I asked.

"Well, at least not in this time.", he replied with ease. It's like he practiced saying all this to a mirror.

"Another question."

"Shoot."

"Uh why can't you just ask someone else to help you? Why did it have to be me?"

"It is because you are the only one I can trust."

"Why is that?", I asked, confused. I don't ever remember anyone named Salix. So why me?

He gave me a toothy grin. Like he was planning something unpleasant. He glanced at Jerry the cyclops. Jerry was looking at him with the same expression.

"_That_ is for me to know and you to find out soon.", Salix said. "Now to the real reason why you're even here. You remember Annabeth Chase, am I correct?"

"Of course.", I replied. That question was ridiculous. How am I supposed to forget Annabeth. It seemed imposible.

"She's the reason I resurrected you in the first place."

"Wait. Back up. You brought me back to life just so I could be with her.", I said, my heart filling with hope and happiness.

"Unfortunately, no.", Salix replied with the same tone in his voice.

"Oh.", I said, clearly disappointed. "Why then?"

"First of all, my arrival in your time has not been planned by the Fates. So the world is temporarily imbalanced. Some things that aren't supposed to happen, will happen.", he said. "One of those things that are affected are the borders of Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, does that mean-"I asked but he interrupted.

"-that the camp's borders are failing?.", Salix finished. I was worried. What's gonna happen now? Are my friends safe? Is my mom safe? Has camp been attacked yet? My mind was being flooded with questions.

"But it is only temporary", he added. I sighed in relief. I opened my mouth to ask another question but he held up his hand to stop me. "Let me explain first.", he said.

He continued, "Since monsters will be invading your camp pretty soon, I decided that you can help them _and _Annabeth. I chose you because I knew that no one could be more dedicated to this job than you."

It made sense. "What do I get for doing all this for you?", I asked.

"The assurance that Annabeth, your friends will be safe. The job of keeping them safe. Isn't that reward enough?"

"I guess so. Yeah, that's enough for me.", I decided.

"Now.", he said. "A few reminders. Important reminders, mind you."

"One: Do your best to keep your identity secret. For now, do not ask me why. It's just important you do so. But if ever they figure out who you are, avoid them. I have given you a power to teleport from one place to another. But it will take a lot of energy. Sometimes you would even collapse. So it's best to only use that power when they get too suspicious and try to uncover who you are.", he said. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Even if I avoid them, if they see me, then they'll know who I am. Then they'll follow me until they get answers."

"Ah. As for that, I have slightly changed you face. No need to worry, for I actually gave it improvements. Trust me, if a random girl sees you, they'll start drooling or flirting with you. Some might even swoon. Or faint."

I was about to ask another question until he spoke again.

"Also, there is a jacket you will use to hide your face. Because like I said, I have only changed your face slightly. If you wear the hood of the jacket, shadow will cover your face. So no one can still see your face then. If you ask me, the jacket is very good looking"

"Ok. Where is it.", I asked.

He gave me another toothy grin then snapped his fingers. Then, I felt like I was wearing long sleeves. I looked at what I was wearing. A black jacket with spiralling red lines on its sides. It's zipper was made of gold. Salix was right. It, indeed, was very good looking.

"Do I get to keep this?", I asked.

"Uh sure. I have tons of those."

"Thanks.", I said. "Wait, I have another question."

"Go on."

"Won't the gods or Hades notice that I'm not dead. If they realize this, they'll send me back to the Underworld?"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me that Percy.", he said. He snapped his fingers again and a black orb appeared in front of him. He picked it up carefully like it's the most valuable thing in the world.

He gave it to me. "Put it in front of you then step on it.", he said. I did as he instructed and the moment I stepped on the orb, it exploded into black mist and the mist ciculated my body, enveloping me.

"That black mist will keep your presence hidden from the gods and children of Hades. They will not sense you. To them you are dead.", Salix said.

"Oh. Thanks for that. I didn't like the idea of being hit by Zeus' thunder bolts."

"But there is also a side effect.", he said. "One of your eyes will turn black."

"Wait, black?"

"Yes. Pure black. Absolutely no trace of greem or white. Just black."

I winced. I didn't like the idea of having a black eye. Not the one you get when you get punched in the face.

"No need to worry." Salix said. "As long as you wear the jacket the black eye will appear green to everyone else."

"Oh.", I said.

"Well then, I suggest you get ready. I shall be taking you back to your camp soon.", he said.

"Right."

"Oh Percy, a few more things."

"Shoot."

"Well, you see, when I resurrected you, your life returned but you got into a coma. You just woke up when you first saw this cave.", he said.

"What?", I asked, dumbfounded. "How long have I been in the coma."

It took a moment before he replied. He looked me in the eyes. "Two years.", he said.

"T-Two y-years?"

"Yup", he said, still looking at me. His gaze seemed to pierce me. His eyes looked so old and knowing and wise.

But this was unexpected. I thought that the battle against Kronos was just yesterday. What if Annabeth and my friends forgot about me. I shook the thought out. That's impossible.

"Don't worry.", Salix said. "Nothing big or major changed."

"Ok.", I said, relieved. "I'm ready.", I told Salix.

He took a step back. "Percy. Remember not to tell anyone about me, Jerry, and what has transpired in this cave. But do not worry, all will be explained soon."

He gave me another one of his gentle, king smiles. Then he snapped his fingers and the last thing I heard was Jerry saying, "Good luck.". And I didn't even know he could talk.

I felt myself spinning like a tornado. The next thing I knew, I was at the entrance to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**The end of the beginning.**

**Sorry if Percy's a little OOC.**

**Please review. Please. Pretty please.**

**Thanks in advance.**

**Peace!**

**Until next time.**

**-E.B.**


	2. Grieving

****

**Guys, first off I'd like to thank piequeenthegreat and HotChocolate in Summer. The two of them have been reviewing non-stop since the sequel to this story. Thanks a lot.**

Second, I'm so happy right now. I just finished book 10 of the 39 clues series. So to all 39 clues readers, book 10 is the BEST ever.

**To everyone else, please review.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It's been two years.

Two years since the battle of Olympus.

Two years since I've seen him.

Two years since he died.

Percy...

Everyone always tried to comfort me saying that he might come back since his body just disappeared. But it's been two years. So we all just assumed that he's dead.

I expected myself to get over his death after two years. But I didn't know how wrong I was. The pain of watching him die is still with me. His last words echo in my head like a broken record player, tormenting me.

_Know that I've always loved you. I'll always be with you. Wherever you may be. _Oh yeah? Then where is he now? Why can't he just appear and hold me and tell me everything's gonna be alright.

Why did he have to go?

I rubbed the necklace he gave me. I hadn't realized that I haven't taken it off ever since he died. Because its the object that reminds me so much of him. I didn't want to forget him. I feel like he lives in it. I feel incomplete when I take it off.

I decided to go look for Thalia. I'll just ask her to sword fight. She never turns down a fight. Sword fighting with her or Nico always takes my mind off...things. Things like..., ugh forget it.

I walked to her cabin, observing camp around me. I spotted Clarisse and Chris holding hands, Travis and Connor playing pranks on the Ares cabin, Grover and Juniper talking and laughing.

It seemed like everyone has their happy ending.

Except me.

Why is anything ever permanent for me?

I just kept walking, pondering with my thoughts. I still had friends right. People who cared for me. Then why am I so upset.

_"It is because you lost the one who is most precious to you."_, said a voice in my head. I wanted to yell at it to shut up. But I knew that, in the back of my head, the voice was right.

Everyday, since the war against Kronos, I have wished that I have died instead of Percy. Why did it take so long for me to say that I love him. I regretted being late. I was so late. I told him that I loved him, on his deathbed.**(If you read the story before this one, you'd understand what Annabeth is saying. Keep in mind that this fanfic is a sequel. A continuation.)**

I sighed, full of regret. I wanted to get inside a dark, deep hole and stay there for the rest of my life.

"Annabeth!", a voice said. I looked around me with a confused look on my face. I shrugged it off. Must've been my imagination.

"Annabeth!", the voice repeated, this time a little louder. I looked around once again. No one is calling me, or even facing me. My mind must be playing tricks.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face the person. The moment I faced him/her he/she said "BOO!". I jumped back, surprised.

"Damn it Rachel", I said. Standing in front of me was everyone's favorite Oracle. Her red hair was in a frizzly mess. Her shirt was smeared with green paint. Her jeans had spots of blue. And the tip of her nose had yellow paint.

In a way, she looked like a clown. A future-seeing clown.

"Sorry Annabeth.", she said, controlling her laughter. "Didn't mean to startle you. I just couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to give her a hug. But she stepped back. "I don't think you want to do that Annabeth. This paint is still wet."

I nodded. "Thanks for reminding me.", I replied. "Why are you covered in paint anyway."

She looked at herself and her clothes. As if she hasn't noticed that she was smeared in different colors.

"Oh this. I painted my car.", she replied. "My dad had it in red but I decided to add some more colors.".

There was an awkward silence before any of us spoke up.

"So how's life as an oracle?", I asked. Since the battle against Kronos, things between the two of us were okay. She was actually fun to be with, now that we're not arch enemies.

She shrugged and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh you know, the usual", she said. "Someone asks me a question, my eyes go green and I answer in rhymes. Other than that, nothing new."

"Oh well, I'll see you later during lunch. I'm looking for Thalia.", I said. Since Rachel's not a demigod, she can sit in any table she wants during lunch. She usually sits with me in the Athena table.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go change and wash this off.", she said, gesturing to the wet paint on her body.

I waved good bye and continued to the Zeus cabin.

I passed by the Hades cabin along the way. When we won the war against Kronos, Nico asked that Hades should have a seat in Olympus and a cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Some of the gods didn't like that but they felt that they would be in the pits of Tartarus if it weren't for Nico. So they granted him his request.

The Hades cabin was pure black and it's walls were made with strong wood. Nico said that Hades had skeletons to make the cabin. He also said that the cabin's toilet was made of smooth bones. The windowsills of the cabin were also made of bones.

In short, the Hades cabin looked like a haunted house. Some new comers usually run in terror when they see the Hades cabin. It also makes some of the big kids flinch when they see it. I don't see how Nico is comortable sleeping there.

Then I passed the Poseidon cabin. And at that moment, my eyes became wet with tears. Everytime I see anything related to Poseidon and the ocean, I start crying.

I guess it's because I remember Percy.

The cabin still stood proud and strong. When Percy died, Chiron decided that it's only fitting that he should have a shrine built in the Poseidon cabin. Chiron said that the minotaur horn must stay where it always was. The bunk in where Percy slept was untouched.

So Percy's bunk was like an exhibit. Every new comer is allowed to see it one time. But they have to be supervised.

Chiron said that Percy's bunk will stay as it is for as long as Camp Half-Blood exists. I agreed with him on that. Percy deserved this. He was worthy of this honor.

Then images of him started flashing in my head. His smile. His eyes. His face. I looked away from the Poseidon cabin. And I ran. I ran to the Zeus cabin, still crying.

I had to get as far away as possible from the Poseidon cabin. I got to the doorway of the Zeus cabin. I fixed myself, drying my tears and straightening my hair. Then I took a deep breath and then I pounded on the door. I didn't stop until it was opened.

The door opened and revealed Thalia. She looked horribly angry. Maybe I should have just knocked.

"What?", she yelled. Then her eyes widened. "Annabeth?"

"Hey Thals.", I replied.

"Would you mind telling me why you were pounding on my door. Can't you just knock evenly like a normal person.", she said. She was gritting her teeth, trying to control her anger. I realized why she was angry. She was still in her PJs. Her eyes showed that she just woke up. Her hair was standing up in a mess.

I collected myself, smiling. "I need you to sword fight with me. Please.", I pleaded.

"What for?"

"I need to take my mind off some things."

"What things?"

"Please don't make me explain that."

"Oh.", she said. I sighed in relief. I was relieved that she understood. "I'll just go change."

I looked at her. She was a mess. Especially her hair. Her standing hair. I wanted to tell her, "Yeah go change. You look like a cross between a zombie and a human being." But I just gave a small laugh. After that, I didn't notice that I was snickering. It felt good to be smiling and laughing again. She stopped halfway closing the door.

"Why are you laughing? Something funny.", she asked, confused.

"Nothing.", I said, shaking my head. "It's just that...your hair. It's standing."

She used her hands to touch her hair. She felt that they were indeed standing. Her eyes widened and she quickly swung the door shut. I heard her footsteps running around frantically. I couldn't help it. I gave a small smile.

I waited for Thalia, trying to think of other things besides Percy. But was unsucesful. I happened to glance at the beach. The beach was Percy's favorite place in camp. Therefore I couldn't help but think of him.

I remembered the first few days since Percy's death. I looked horrible then. A cross between King Kong and Godzilla. I barely ate and I always cried myself to sleep. Though now I improved. Now I _sometimes_ miss lunch and breakfast. And now I only cry myself to sleep once or twice.

So my improvements-if you even call them that-are little. Very, very, very little.

I also remembered Sally. Even she didn't take the news well. I remembered that I was also crying when I told her the story.

_*Flashback*_

_I knocked on the door of Percy's apartment. I tried to keep my breathing steady. I tried not to cry. I dried my eyes as Ms. Jackson opened the door._

_"Hello Annabeth.", she said, giving me a hug. "It's great to see you."_

_"Hey Ms. Jackson, I mean Sally.", I replied. "It's great to see you too."_

_She pulled away and ushered me inside. "Would you like anything to eat? A cookie, perhaps."_

_"No I'm okay Sally.", I said._

_"Are you sure? You don't look okay.", she said. I can see in her eyes concern and worry._

_"I'm sure", I said. "I just had a bad day."_

_I looked around. This place seemed so lively when Percy was here. So full of life. But now that he's gone, it seemed...empty._

_"Now, where's Percy?", she asked._

_I didn't know what to do. I just looked down and started crying, burying my face in my hands. Then I looked up, my face streaked with tears._

_Her cheerful face got replaced by that of a horrified one._

_She noticed me crying. "Where's Percy?", she repeated, her voice a litte louder. "Where's my son?"._

_I didn't answer. I just looked down again, my tears falling to the ground._

_"No! No! No!", she said. Before I knew it, she was crying as well, repeating Percy's name. "Percy...Percy..."._

_"My son..."_

_*End of flashback*_

"Annabeth! Annabeth!", Thalia said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.

"Wh-What?"

"Wake up and quit daydreaming.", she said. "I'm done changing. Let's go."

I looked at her. Her hair has been straightened out and she was wearing her old Death to Barbie t-shirt. Her blue jeans seemed faded.

I smirked. "Yeah. I can see that", I replied. She just scowled at me then we went on our way to the arena.

While walking, Thalia asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Right now, I wanted to spill what I'm feeling to someone. Someone I could trust. Someone like Thalia. But I couldn't do that without crying. "I don't really want to talk about it.", I replied blankly.

She shrugged and decided to drop the subject.

*IN THE ARENA*

Thalia sliced downward. I sidestepped and the blade missed me. She swung at my side and I parried it. I spun and swung my sword at her head and she ducked.

We kept this up for at least a minute before things started to go wrong. As I was fighting Thalia, my mind played tricks. Her face slowly morphed into Percy's. I let my guard down and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

Thalia smirked and held the tip of her sword at my chest. Then I put my arms up in defeat. She smiled and held out her hand.

I eagerly took it and she helped me up. As I got up, her proud face turned into a worried one.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? You didn't seem so focused. You're usually better than that when we sword fight.", she asked.

Nico appeared beside Thalia and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.**(You'll know that Thalia and Nico are dating if you read the story before this. The story's name is "I'm sorry". Remember that this fanfic is a sequel.)**

"Ugh Nico! I told you so many times not to just pop out like that.", Thalia yelled.

Beside her, Nico was cracking up."Sorry, I-haha-couldn't-hahaha-resist.", he managed to choke out.

Thalia slugged him on the arm. Hard. Nico stopped laughing and held the spot Thalia hit, his face contorted in pain.

"Ow! Fine, I'll stop laughing.", he said, holding his arm. "You just gave me a bruise."

"Well then let it be a reminder for you not to that again.", she snapped at him.

"Okay.", he said, still smiling. He approached me then gave me a hug. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Nico.", I replied. I pulled away and he snaked his arm around Thalia's waist and pulled her closer to him. Thalia blushed. I just rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, tell me what's wrong.", Thalia said. "Maybe we can help you."

Fortunately, the horn to signal lunch went off.

"I have to go guys.", I said quickly. Then I walked off without another word. Thalia and Nico just stood there like idiots.

I found that everyone was already seated in their rightful table. Everyone was talking and laughing like a happy family. I felt singled out. I was the only one who wasn't cheerful. I trudged to the the Athena table and saw that Rachel was already there.

She was talking with Malcolm and some of my other siblings. She was friends with all of them. Her face was cleansed of paint. She was wearing new clothes. Clean clothes.

Malcolm moved over to give me space. He knew I liked sitting beside Rachel. Because she was someone who understands me. I can tell what I feel to her and she'd be able to help me.

"Hey Annabeth.", Rachel and Macolm said in unison.

"Hey guys.", I replied blankly. They looked at me in the same way Thalia and Nico did. Confusion.

"Something wrong?", Malcolm asked.

"Nothing.", I said firmly. "Nothing is wrong.". I gave them the look that meant "Drop it".

They shrugged and continued eating.

The rest of lunch was pretty dull. For me anyways. Rachel and the others would talk and laugh. I just sat there and stared at my food. Occasionally, Rachel, Nico, Malcolm, and Thalia would look at me worriedly.

I decided to just to sacrifice all my food to the fire since I had completely lost my appetite. I prayed to my mom and no one else.

Rachel saw that I just burned all of my food and she raised an eyebrow. But she didn't talk to me about it. I just sat down again. Everyone else finished eating and went out. Just as Rachel stood up, I grabbed her by the arm.

"Rachel, can you stay for a while.", I said. "I need to talk to you about something."

She eyed me and nodded. I sighed and straightened myself as Rachel sat down beside me.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?", she asked.

"It's about Percy.", I replied.

"Oh.", she replied, knowingly. "What about him?"

"I miss him.", I said. "I can't go a day without thinking about him. And what's worse, once he crosses my mind, I start crying."

"I see.", she replied, nodding her head.

"I don't know what to do anymore.", I said. "I feel like I've lost my purpose in this world."

She didn't answer for a while so I continued.

"And what's fills me with regret is that I told him that I loved him on his deathbed."

She let out a sigh before saying anything.

"Well I'm not the best person to give you advice about your Percy problem.", she replied. "But it's not a problem to feel depressed about it. Even I feel upset about it sometimes. But you have a lot of people who care about you. You should rejoice with them. Have fun with them while they're here. So that, when they pass away, you won't have that much regrets."

I just sighed and nodded.

"Now, you should treasure every memory and remembrance you have of him. Don't think about your bad times with him. Think of the good moments you had with him", she said. "That's what I do. And it helped me a lot."

I nodded. It made sense. I should make the most of what I have. But it would still be the hardest thing to do to be happy when the person I care about the most is dead.

"Thanks Rachel.", I said, giving her a hug. "That really helps."

"Good", she said, smiling. "Because Percy wouldn't like it if you would sulk everyday."

I groggily stood up and went towards the door. I needed to clear my head. The last thing I need is someone asking me if anything's wrong. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulder.

I faced Thalia and Nico.

"Annabeth, please tell us what's wrong.", Thalia said. Great. Just what I need.

That's when I lost it.

"You want to know what's wrong! Huh! Percy's gone! That's what's wrong! Everybody has their happy end! I'm just on the sidelines! I can't do this anymore! I want Percy back!", I yelled. Right then, I didn't care if I sounded like a six year old who wants his mom to buy him candy.

Rachel was still sitting in the Athena table, staring at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

Before they could say anything else, I shrugged Thalia's arm off my shoulder and ran as quickly as I can to my cabin.

I know it's wrong to do that. They were only trying to help me. But all I needed right then was peace and quiet and some time with myself. I needed to get my head on straight.

I opened the door of the Athena cabin and ran to my bunk. Then I dug through my posessions. I pulled out exactly what I wanted to see.

A picture of me and Percy. His arm was around my shoulder and I was doing the same. His other hand was making the peace sign. We both had smiles on our faces.

I couldn't help it. I cried and held the picture to my chest. I felt like I coudn't stop crying. My tears were dripping down my face and are falling to either the picture or the floor.

Fortunately I was able to stop. Unfortunately, I stopped because I heard a blood curling scream. So something bad may have happened. I put the picture in a safe place then I walked slowly to the door.

I opened it and gasped in terror at the sight in front of me.

* * *

**There you go guys. Chap 2. I just wanted a chapter centered on how Annabeth is dealing with Percy's "death".**

**I'm also really sorry if Annabeth is OOC.**

**Guys PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome.**

**Virtual food for reviewers!**

**Peace!**

**Until next time.**

**-E.B.**


	3. The Battle and The Mystery

****

**So here is the 3rd chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Monsters were invading camp. Hellhounds were running at us and attacking the campers. Dracanae slithered along. Laistrygonian giants were bounding down from the hill, throwing giants boulders at the campers. Telkhines were biting and scratching at the campers. Empousa attacked the demigods as well. In short, all the monsters who were invading were attacking us.

But this is impossible. How can the monsters get through the camp's borders?

The fleece still hung on Thalia's tree. Nothing's even wrong with it. It looked as new as ever. It shone brightly as it reflected the sun's light.

Beside the tree was Peleus. He was standing on all fours and was looking everywhere around him. He was curled around Thalia's pine tree like a snake. He was doing all he can to protect the fleece. So far, no monsters were daring to come near him.

Thalia was stabbing and hacking every monster she comes across to. Sometimes, she would call down lightning and scorch several monsters. Occasionally, she would give a yell or a battle cry. Sometimes, she would throw her spear at a monster. She would also use Aegis as a frisbee, throwing it at the monster's faces.

Nico was summoning a few skeletons. Some carried machine guns. Others wielded a sword or a bow and arrow. Nico would bark a few orders at the skeletons. They would sometimes nod. Sometimes, do a salute. Nico was adding a great deal of warriors to our numbers. Ever since the battle against Kronos, Nico's stamina has greatly increased, allowing him to use his powers more often.

Grover was using his reed pipes, summoning vines and using the vines to wrap around some monsters and then pull them underground. Sometimes, the vines just squeezed the life out of a certain monster. Or the vines would go inside the monster through the mouth then just mess with the monsters insides, killing it. That was pretty disgusting if you ask me.

There were archers, hidden in the trees and bushes, notching arrows at the enemy. Some demigods were setting traps like Greek fire in front of a line of archers.

I also noticed that the campers have formed ranks. Clarisse barked orders at the campers and kills any monsters near her. So far, there were campers on the front line, battling with the monsters. Behind them, were ranks of archers and swordsmen and those with long, pointy spears. I figured that when the demigods in the front line have fallen, the archers would launch a volley of arrows.

That's exactly what happened, the moment the demigods on the front line fell to the ground dead, the archers fired a volley of arrows at the monsters.

I estimate that about thirty monsters were hit and have exploded into dust. The others remaining just charged at the archers at a great speed. The archers launched another volley, killing the charging monsters.

But everytime a hoarde of monsters would disintegrate, many more would replace them. Even with the archers launching volley after volley, the monsters were getting closer to the well formed ranks of defense.

Then the monsters got too close. The traps laid by the demigods were trigerred and the monsters in front caught on Greek fire. The others in the back stopped running. Some made a few steps back. They waited until the fires died. Then they charged. Some hesitated and just growled and snarled.

The archers in front of the rank made their way to the back. Some joined the archers hidden in the trees and bushes.

Now, those in the rank's front were armed with spears. They laid the spears in front of them. Some monsters ran straight into the spears and disintegrated. Some who weren't hit ran bumped those in front of the rank and knocked them to the ground. Some of the demigods were trampled and walked on.

This battle was starting to look like those of the movie "The Lord of the Rings."

Those in the middle of the rank drew their swords and attacked. As the rank was destroyed, the fight spread throughout camp.

I spotted Rachel riding Chiron and Chiron was galloping towards the Big House. He must be trying to find a safe place to keep her. She coudn't fight after all.

Right then, I felt so stupid and useless just standing in the doorway of the Athena cabin watching the battle go on. I ran back to my bunk and grabbed my invisibility cap.

I put it on and vanished. Then I ran outside to help the others.

I did what I usually do in a battle. Sneak quietly to a monster then stab it before it could react. My problem was the monsters won't stay still. I can't get close enough to stab them without being hit by a swinging tail.

So what I did is I throw my knife at them. Then I'd just run to my knife (while invisible of course) and pick it up. Then I'd just throw it at the monster nearest to me. I kept this up for at least 10 minutes. I think I was able to kill 18 monsters, although I sometimes miss because like I said earlier, they wouldn't stay still. I usually targeted draecanae and hellhounds.

I killed another hellhound then picked up my knife from the ground. I prepared myself for my next kill.

I was looking for an empousa but instead, I spotted a telkhine sneaking up on Grover. Grover was too busy with the fight to notice.

I tightened the cap on my head then ran to him, evading swinging swords. I also avoided bumping into monsters because my cap might fall off or I might trip. I kept one hand on my knife, the other on my cap.

The telkhine was getting closer to Grover, who was still busy with his reed pipes. I put on a burst of speed. And that's when my problem came. I was running so fast that I barely had time to react when a hellhound slammed into me. It just appeared in front of me. So it must've been shadow travelling.

The hellhound looked dazed. It shook it's head a couple of times then trotted away.

Then I realized that I lost both of my things. I could no longer feel my cap on my head and my other hand wasn't holding my knife. I frantically searched for them on the ground. I looked like someone whose glasses just fell off and couldn't see a thing.

I glanced at Grover. It may be too late!

But what I saw relieved me.

Grover was looking down at the telkhine who was stuck on quicksand. I didn't notice it before but Grover has surrounded himself with quicksand. The telkhine was angrily snarling at him. But it was soon buried in the quicksand from head to toe.

I sighed in relief.

Grover played a new tune and stones appeared on the quicksand. He slung his reed pipes on his waist and hopped from rock to rock until he got across. He drew his reed pipes again and played a new melody. Around 8 small leaves sprouted out of the ground and slowly grew. Their growth sped up as Grover intensified his playing. The leaves grew and grew until their bodies turned into that of a tree's and were as big as him.

Arms and feet grew out of the plants' bodies. The arms and feet looked exactly like that of a human's. Except they were green. Grover added a new tune to the melody and heads appeared in the plants. I recognized the heads as that of a Venus Flytrap's. Grover has summoned 8 hybrid plants. He said something to them and then proceeded to join the battle, the hybrid plants right behind him.

Grover played a different melody while the hybrid plants bit the monsters with their heads. Sometimes, the plants' arms would morph into a sharp spike and they would use it to stab at the enemy.

If a monster manages to cut the plants, vines would sprout out of the cut body parts and reconnect them. It was amazing!

Grover did an excellent job on the plants.

I decided to continue looking for my knife and cap. I'll need them if I'm planning to help around.

I was looking all over the ground until I felt strong hands grab me by the shoulders. I looked up to face a giant. It's angry eyes pierced through mine before it tossed me away like an old toy. I landed on the side of my right arm which, I guessed, will soon have a bruise.

I turned my head and spotted the giant coming closer to me. I also caught a glimpse of something shining. I shielded my eyes to protect them from the blinding light. I scooted over to the left to get a better view of the shiny object.

It was my knife!

The sun was shining directly on it and it reflected the light towards my eyes. But before I could stand to get it, I heard a roar in front of me.

I turned my head and saw the giant. His two big arms were raised above it's head. I rolled to the side as his arms smashed the ground where I was. The place where the giant smashed his hands created a big crack.

I stood up and ran as fast as I can to my knife. The giant, on the other hand, roared then chased after me.

Occasionally, I would look behind me and see the giant closing in. I put on a burst of speed and didn't notice the tree root in my way.

My foot got caugh so I tripped and landed on my elbows, which immediately had wounds. The blood trickled down and dripped all the way to my fingers. The skin was deeply cut. I noticed that the skin rubbed hard against a jagged rock.

I turned again and saw that the giant has stopped. But I realized that he only stopped to pick up a boulder. It was a big boulder. The giant had a little difficulty lifting it up.

I looked in front of me. My knife was only a few feet away.

I crawled towards it, grabbed it then faced back. The giant was so close now. He roared then raised the boulder over his head, struggling under its weight. I aimed for his head then threw my knife with all my remaining strength. But the giant threw the boulder at me at the exact same time.

The boulder almost blocked the knife's way as they passed each other. But it missed by a few inches. The giant's eyes widened as the knife pierced through his head. He cursed in anger before he exploded into dust.

But I had another problem. The boulder was hurtling toward me. I just laid there in shock. I'm too late to roll over to the side and evade the boulder. I'm gonna be squashed like a tomato anytime now.

But it never happened. I felt myself being lifted up and I also heard the boulder crash. I was laid down on the ground carefully. I was still in shock. I've been so close to death and suddenly someone comes out of nowhere and saves me.

I was quaking in shock as I looked up. I expected to see Thalia or Nico or maybe even Grover.

But what I saw was a man wearing a stylish black jacket. The jacket's hood was on and the man's face was covered in shadow. Except from his mouth down to his neck.

"You're safe now.", the man said, crouched down. "Try to stay out of trouble."

He stood up and reached for a pocket in his jacket.

And he took out my invisibility cap!

"I believe this is yours.", he said, tossing the cap on my thigh. "It must've fallen from your head when you slammed into that hellhound."

"You think?", I replied weakly.

The man said nothing. He stepped back, turned around and ran into the woods. I sat up and stayed where I was.

I felt like an idiot sitting there while everyone else was fighting a war. So I stood up, put my cap back on and ran to the aid of the campers.

But I couldn't shake the man out of my thoughts. His voice sounded so familiar. I felt like he was someone I knew.

I spotted Chiron notching arrow after arrow at the enemy. Every arrow that he launched hit a monster. One arrow, one monster. He fired arrows with ease. He just used one hand to hold his bow and used the other to reach behind his back, pull an arrow from the quiver then use that arm to launch the arrow at a monster

So he didn't look like he needed my help.

I also saw Thalia killing monsters with ease. She sliced and stabbed and hacked at every monster in her way like a little kid popping bubbles. She was also doing her daughter of Zeus thing. Calling down bolts of thunder and scorching the monsters.

So she didn't look like she needed my help.

Nico was mostly summoning skeletons to back him up. The barked orders at them. Then the skeletons spread out into different directions. I noticed that the weapons they were carrying were sniper rifles. They must have been sent to hide and shoot down monsters. Or give Nico some cover fire. Either one.

Nico charged at the enemy, his stygian iron sword drawn. He did as Thalia did. He killed every monster in his way with ease. He made killing bloodthirsty, vicious monsters look so easy. He sliced through the monsters' battle armor like paper.

Sometimes, a monster would sneak up on him then I'd just hear a gunshot and the next thing I knew, the monster woud be replaced by a mound of yellow dust. It was probably the sniper skeletons doing that.

So Nico didn't look like he needed my help.

Grover was doing something different now. He wasn't making vines burst out of the ground. Now he was manipulating the trees. Using their branches to swing at the monsters. Using their roots to trip the monsters. He also used the roots to enter the monsters body through the mouth then kills them from the inside.

I realized that almost every tree near Grover was moving and attacking the monsters.

Grover has surrounded himself with quicksand again.

And speaking of quicksand, Grover was using that to his advantage as well.

Sometimes, he would add a different tune to the current melody he's playing and quicksand would appear out of nowhere beneath a monster's feet.

Grover's woodland magic has greatly improved ever since the battle against Kronos. I also assumed that he'll be taking a long nap after this battle.

But he didn't look like he needed my help.

I felt like an idiot standing there and watching the battle like it's some game. Some sick and bloody game.

I decided that I'll just do what my friends are doing. Attack every monster you come across to. I kept one hand on my cap the other, holding my knife. Like I did before. I just hope that I don't bump into anything or trip on something.

I suddenly saw a dark figure run across the battlefield. I concentrated on the figure. It was wearing a stylish black jacket. I soon recognized the dark figure as the man who had saved my life earlier. Every monster he passed disintegrated. He was killing every monster he passed. Literally. He runs towards a monster then quickly runs his sword through.

His speed was remarkably fast. And the way he wielded his sword was impressive.

It's like I could make up a slogan for him.

You know the slogan they have at most schools? C.L.A.Y.G.O. As in "CLean As You GO."

For this guy, it could be K.L.A.Y.G.O. As in "Kill As You Go."

I know that sounds a little vicious but it fits him. I shook my head. How does these things go to my mind?

I looked behind me to check if a monster was following me or was at least sneaking up on me.

So far, none. Wait? I'm getting paranoid. I'm wearing my cap. So no monster can possibly be sneaking up on me.

But when I faced front, the man was gone. There was no trace of him. Nothing. I decided to stop looking for him and just fight some monsters already.

It's just that, there's something about him that makes me want to know who he is. It's like I know him from somewhere.

The next thing that happened is I was pushed out of the way. I fell on my chest this time. I turned around. It was a dracanae who ran into me. She glared at me like I was some sort of disease. The her glare turned into a confusion. She must be wondering where I came from.

I felt my head for my cap. It wasn't there...again. I sighed in irritation. The next time I wear my cap, I'll be super careful not to lose it again.

I heard a snarl. The draecanae was slithering fast towards me just like a snake. She dragged her sword behind her then she swung at my head.

I raised my knife to try and block the blow. But it never came. Another sword blocked the dracanae's blade. The blades' clash made a loud clanging sound that seemed to echo allthroughout the battlefield. I looked at the sword. It looked so familiar. Like it was something I have seen before but just can't remember.

Next, I looked at the owner of the sword. I noticed that the dracanae was doing the same thing. It was the man wearing the black jacket. He seemed to be looking me straight in the eyes. But I can't be sure because I couldn't see his eyes that were clouded in darkness.

How can that be? The sun is shining directly at him so I his face should be seen.

The dracanae snarled then swung at his waist. He brought his sword down and parried the blow. The dracanae hissed then swug at his head. He raised his sword and blocked it. Then he made a few steps back, he spun around and swung his sword at the dracanae's weapon. He put such force into the blow that the dracanae's weapon flew out of her hands and was sent piercing through the air.

The man spun again and drove his weapon through her body. The dracanae wailed and hissed in pain then slowly turned into monster dust.

The man straightened up and slung his sword on his right side. He walked towards me in a menacing manner.

I was still breathing hard from what just happened. Then I heard a growling sound coming from the woods. A hellhound burst out of the nearby bush and pounced on the man. He just sidestepped and the hellhoud missed him. The man drew his sword then jumped high and sliced at the hellhound in mid air.

My eyes widened at that move. It was very impressive. It seemed like the man was planning his every move.

He landed on his feet and without wasting a second, threw his sword in my direction. I was so confused. He saves my life twice then tries to kill me.

The sword missed me my face by a few inches and I heard something behind me make a whimpering noise. I turned around and saw the man's sword through a telkhine's mouth. Only the sword's hilt, which looked strangely familiar, can be seen. The sword's blade went inside the telkhine's mouth. So the man wasn't trying to kill me. He saved my life again!

The telkhine must've opened its mouth to bite me. It wanted to bite me in the head. That's why the man's sword went in the telkhine's mouth. Because its mouth was wide open.

The telkhine whimpered once more then disintegrated.

I faced front and the man was right in front of me. He looked down at me like I was some sort of beggar. Then he held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated at first but I still took it. He pulled me up then he ran back into the woods.

I saw my cap a few feet away. I grunted and stood up then walked over to get the cap. I picked it up and brushed the dust on it.

I heard a loud crash behind me. The crash came from boulders. Three giants were throwing boulders at the campers and at the cabins. I put my cap back on and ran to the giants before they do massive damage.

This time, I became extra careful not to bump into monsters. I did what I did before. One hand on my cap and the other, holding my knife. I also checked the ground for any tree roots that might trip me again. Like I said earlier, super careful.

I (finally) got to the giants. I walked quietly behind the one nearest to me then I raised my knife and stabbed him in the butt. The giants beside him noticed that their fellow giant just disintegrated. They looked around them to check if there was anyone near. Thank the gods for my cap. If it weren't for the cap, I'd be squashed like a bug right now.

"Uh, how did that just happen?", said the giant on my left.

The one on my right shrugged. "I dunno", he said. "Just keep throwing rocks at them and we'll win this battle in no time."

"Right.", said the giant on my left. Then he turned around and picked up another boulder behind him and threw it at the Athena cabin. The boulder crashed on the rooftop. The bad thing was that it crashed near my bunk.

Realization dawned on me.

My picture with Percy!

The Ipod he gave me!**(If you read the story before this one, you'll know about the Ipod.)**

That made me want to kill the giant on my left first. I forgot all about being quiet and sneaky. I yelled fiercely and charged at the giant who threw the boulder. The two giants looked around them, searching for the noise's source. I stabbed the giant's back with all my might and anger.

He bellowed in pain then exploded into dust. Now the remaining giant was looking everywhere. He lifted the rocks in his inventory to check if someone was hiding there. Before he throws a boulder, he looks behind him.

I was still mad about what happened to my cabin and what might have happened to my bunk. But what the remaining giant did filled me with rage and anger. He threw a big boulder at the Poseidon cabin. It destroyed the front of the cabin.

I yelled as I threw my knife at the giant with deadly accuracy. It pierced his stomach just as he was about to throw another massive boulder. He lost aim and tossed the boulder in a different direction because he was already disintegrating when he threw it.

That was very fortunate. The boulder he threw rolled and squashed an entire hoarde of monsters. All of them disintegrated before they could even say "Styx".

I saw that our numbers have greatly decreased. The camp looked like it's just been bombed by war planes. Some trees were burning and Grover was too busy with monsters to play a rain song. Our archers hidden in the trees were jumping down and running from the fire. Chiron was running out of arrows. Nico's sniper skeletons were burned and he was too exhausted to summon more.

I figured that we'll stand a chance if we reform the ranks. The monsters were formed like one big square. If we form several ranks, we could slowly destroy the monsters.

I figured that it could be the only way to win the battle.

I approached Chiron who was still firing arrows. He only had two reserve quivers left and both of them didn't have plenty of arrows. I took off my cap and appeared right beside him. He didn't notice me and just kept firing arrow after arrow. I tapped him on his horse body and he immediately stiffened and pointed an arrow at my face.

"Woah!", I said, my arms raised in surrender. "Easy Chiron. It's me."

He sighed and pointed the arrow at the monsters. "You are like Nico.", he said, releasing the arrow. "You like sneaking up on people."

"Sorry."

"Now what is it?", he said reaching behind his back for his quiver. He pulled out his last arrow and pulled at his bow's string.

"I have a way for us to win this battle.", I said.

He released the tension in his bow and faced me. Then he nodded for me to continue.

"We can reform our ranks.", I started. "The monsters are formed like a square. So if we position at least three ranks, we can beat them. But we must put a big distance between the ranks."

"Hmm.", he said scratching his chin. So I knew that he's thinking.

Finally he replied. "We can do that.", he said. Then, without wasting a second, he barked orders at the campers. They ran frantically, finding their positions.

"Nico! Nico!", Chiron called.

He appeared from the wave of campers. He was breathing heavily and has his sword drawn.

"What?", he asked/yelled so that Chiron can hear him through the noise.

"Do you think you can summon skeletons to keep the monsters busy while we form ranks?", said Chiron.

"What?", he replied.

Chiron just repeated what he said and again, Nico didn't hear him. I can see why. Camp was filled by the noise of the growling and roaring monsters and the yelling campers.

Chiron was about to yell his loudest, when Nico appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. Chiron jumped back in surprise and I had to bite my lip, to control my laughter.

Nico looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

Chiron sighed then told him to summon skeletons to keep the monsters busy while the ranks are being formed.

"I'll try.", he said.

Then he faced the enemy and pointed his hand at the ground in front of him. So far, nothing happened. Then Nico pointed his other hand at the ground in front as well. A small crack appeared, then it got longer and longer.

The cracks slowly opened and revealed the skeletons. I think that about 50 skeletons came out of the cracks. Nico's eyes fluttered open and he collapsed on the spot. Chiron caught him and laid him on his back. I never saw Nico summon so many

"Annabeth, take charge. I'll be taking Nico to the Big House.", he said.

But before I could say anything he galloped away to the Big House. The campers stared at me like they expected me to do a backflip. So I explained to them what to do and before I knew it, the three ranks were formed.

The skeletons managed to kill at least 20 of the monsters.

But I noticed something wrong.

After the skeletons were defeated, the remainder of the monsters' giants went up the hill and the other monsters charge at us. The archers in the front of the first rank fired volley after volley. When the monsters got close the demigods with spears replaced the archers.

Then the ones in the middle of the first rank drew their swords then faced the monsters.

Once the campers in the first rank were overpowered they retreated and went to the back of the last rank.

That process continued until there was only one rank left. The last one. The archers picked their target and released a volley of arrows. And that's all it took. The last of the monsters were hit and have disintegrated.

But I we had one last problem. The giants who have separated from the group and were on top of the hill rolled boulders down the hill. There were at least 13 big boulders rolling to us at great speed. Panic spread through me. The boulders will crush the cabins and our well organized rank will be destroyed.

Just as I was about to order the campers to hide, a figure burst from the trees and landed in front of us. It was him. The man who saved my life many times earlier. He stretched his arm towards the lake and its water rose and flowed towards him.

The campers behind me took a few steps back in fear.

The giants on top of the hill stared in shock.

The man raised the arm stretched out and the thousand gallons of cold, icy water rose above his head.

The boulders were nearing us. Then the man brought down his hand and the water above him smashed into the boulders, stopping them from trashing camp.

He thrashed the water at the boulders. Once they were stopped, he made circular motions with both of his arms and the water made its way above the heads of the giants. They just stood there in shock, doing nothing but staring above them.

The the warrior lowered his arms and snapped his fingers. The sound of his snap seemed to echo throughout camp. And all the water fell on the giants. Some of them reacted and started to turn back but they were too late. He kept the water smashing and swirling around the giants until they drowned. He clapped his hands loudly and then all the water started flowing back to the lake.

The lake's water level returned to normal.

Everything was quiet for a while. No one spoke. It seemed like a simple clap of hands would create a loud noise. It was that quiet.

All of us just stood there staring at the man.

He turned and faced us like we were the ones that he'll drown next.

"Who are you", Chiron asked. I hadn't even realized that Chiron was back from taking Nico to the Big House. The campers stared at the man, expecting an answer.

The man said nothing. He just stared at us like we were long lost friends. He was wearing his jacket's hood just like when he saved me from death. I realized that the only parts of his face that we can see starts his mouth down to his neck. The rest was covered in shadow. He was wearing black pants and black rubber shoes.

All that he was wearing was black. A black long-sleeved jacket. Black pants. Black shoes.

Then, just as I thought he would speak, he hung his head down as if someone he loved just died.

Then he vanished. Right in front of us. Everyone gasped. Except me. I just stood there in shock, staring wide-eyed at the place where he was.

And only one question crossed my mind.

_Who was he?_

* * *

**That was my longest chapter yet.**

**For those who are wondering, the mysterious man is Percy. Though I think most of you have already figured that out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Suggestions are welcome. No flames please.**

**Until next time.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B**


	4. Secrets and Misery

**Guys, since the first three chapters of the story are long chaps, this chapter won't be as long as them.**

**Hope you like it**.

**PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

The man and Cyclops stared at the Iris Message as Percy Jackson disappeared. He tried teleporting for the first time. The demigods all gasped and started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Well. I guess Percy noticed the few extra battle skills I gave him.", said Salix as he swiped through the Iris Message. The image slowly faded until it was gone completely, leaving him and Jerry alone in the cave.

"Do you think he'll question you about it?", Jerry asked. His one eye looked at Salix expectedly.

"I think so. After all, who can do moves like that?", Salix replied. He chuckled then smoothed his hair.

He remembered the times when his hair was still jet black, not having gray. The times when he was still young. The times when his parents were still alive.

His mind relived the memory of his mother and father. The best parents a child could ask for. Unfortunately for Salix, he discovered this when they were dead. When they were alive, he has treated them wrongly. But now that they're gone, he is willing to do ANYTHING just to get them back.

The pain of wanting to tell them many things but won't be able to still lives in Salix's heart. Ever since their passing, Salix's life has been miserable. But he doesn't show his misery to others. He's always cheerful and carefree when others are around him. But when they're not around, he sulks and broods. Sometimes, he cries.

Only Jerry and a few other people know about his sadness. His pain. But only Jerry has seen him cry.

Memories came flooding back to him as he pictured his mother and father in his mind.

_*Flashback*_

_"I love you honey.", his mother told him, looking at him affectionately._

_"Whatever.", Salix grumbled._

_He was going up the stairs to go to his room when his mother said,_

_"I love you.". Salix knew that she was expecting him to say "I love you too mom."_

_But instead "Yeah. I heard what you said.", he replied coldly. He didn't even look at her._

_Then he got in his room and slammed the door._

_*End of flashback*_

And that wasn't the only time he treated them like that. There were times when he would yell at them or even curse them in public. But they have loved him until the end.

When he was young, even with other people, Salix wasn't well liked. It was because of his attitude. He treated almost everyone like crap. He ony changed his ways when he was old.

He could not imagine that he was once this grumpy kid that almost almost everyone disliked. Now, he's very kind, caring, and affectionate and people tend to like him.

He's back in the past only to fix things. He knows that when he returns to the future, nothing will have changed. He only came to this time o prepare those who would have an impact on his life.

Salix did his best not to cry. But he was unable to stop the one tear that fell to the ground.

Salix straightened himself and snapped his fingers. The water in his eyes disappeared.

Jerry noticed this. "Are you okay Salix?". Jerry has always looked out for him. He had known Jerry since chidhood. He was one of the very few individuals that Salix respected when he was young. It was because Jerry understood him really well.

"I'm fine.", he replied. But it didn't seem like it. His voice was cracking and it looked like he's about to break down and cry. Jerry studied him closely and knew he was lying. But he dropped the subject.

"Coffee.", Salix said, talking to no one. But as a cup of coffee appeared beside Salix's feet, Jerry realized he just used the cave's magic.

Salix sipped on the coffee and gulped it down in less than a minute. He threw the empty cup at the wall beside him. Once it hit, instead of shattering to pieces, it exploded like a snowball when you throw it at something solid.

"Until now, I find the magic of this place impressive.", Jerry said. He scratched the back of his head then stretched his neck.

"Yes well, the one who cast the spell did collapse.", Salix replied. "So, if it took that much energy, the spell must be good."

Jerry yawned and stretched his arm, neck and fingers. "Salix, can I take a nap.", he said. "I'm so sleepy". Then he yawned again.

"Sure.", Salix replied, smiling. "You don't have to ask permission from me to sleep.", he added.

"Thanks.", Jerry said. "Bed.", he added. A comfortable bed appeared beside them. It's pillows were properly plumped. It's blanket and sheets were spread neatly.

The bed's matress was sky blue-Jerry's favorite color, the pillows were cerulean. The blanket had a design of two swords crossed together.

Jerry gave a sigh of relief then jumped to the bed. The moment he landed, he laid down and closed his eyes. It wasn't long after that he fell asleep and started snoring. Salix gave a smile. But soon felt weary and tired.

"Sofa.", he said, his voice echoing throughout the entire cave. A green, comfortable sofa appeared beside the bed that Jerry is sleeping on. Salix trudged to the sofa and collapsed on it.

He didn't want to sleep. Because he knew that he will dream about old memories. Memories about his parents.

He did his best to stay asleep. He occasionally asks for coffee. He asked for a TV. He watched a horror movie. It was called "The Grudge" but it didn't help in keeping him awake.

He was able to drink 5 cups of coffee. But he was still sleepy. It didn't occur to him that he hasn't slept for 2 days. But he can't be blamed. Everytime he slumbers, nightmares haunt him.

He has been tormented by his own memories.

Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

He then asked for a music player and several speakers. He inserted a heavy metal CD in the music player. He wasn't a fan of heavy metal music. But it's a good way to keep someone awake. Then he plugged it to the speakers. Just as he was about to hit play, Jerry snored and stirred in his sleep.

Salix asked for earmuffs and then he put them on Jerry's ears.

Then he hit play on the music player. A wave of noise erupted from the speakers that rattled Salix's eardrums. But he made sure that it wouldn't be too loud. He didn't want to lose his hearing.

Jerry stirred and turned in his sleep, murmuring and groaning. But he did not wake up. Jerry was always a heavy sleeper.

Salix sat once again on the sofa. But alas! The loud music can't keep him awake.

His eyes slowly started to close. Thankfully, a voice rang out.

"Salix! Salix!"

He turned and faced Percy who was breathing hard in exhaustion. As if he just ran a thousand miles. His eyebrows were lined with sweat. And Percy's green eyes had a look of fear and anticipation in them. He saw Percy's eyes because Percy didn't have the hood on.

His voice can barely be heard because of the loud, blasting music.

Salix shot up and turned off the music. **AFTER READING, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

"Anything you need Percy.", Salix asked, straightening himself.

"All I need is some answers.", Percy replied.

Salix sighed. "First things first, where are you right now?"

"I'm still at Camp Half-Blood. I have a hidden spot in the woods."

"Good. But be sure no one but you know that spot."

"I'll make sure of it.", Percy replied. "Now you tell me what I want to know."

Salix scratched his chin, considering it. "Fine.", he said, giving in to Percy's request.

"Okay.", Percy said. He evened his breathing and swallowed. "How was I able to do those things in the battle?"

"I forgot to tell you this before.", Salix started. "I have also improved your fighting skills."

"Wha-What?". Percy shook his head and blinked a number of times before looking Salix straight in his green eyes.

"You are now faster, stronger and your reflexes will be godlike.". Salix smiled. "I also see that you tried teleporting for the first time."

"Yeah.", Percy said. "You were right. I almost fainted."

"The more you use it the more experienced you will be.", Salix said. "That means that if you keep using it, you'll become less tired."

"Well then, I should do it more often.", Percy joked.

"Sure. But don't do it repeatedly.", Salix replied. "Perhaps do it twice a week."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

"You should also drink plenty of water after everytime you teleport.", Salix said.

"Sure. I mean I can just wet myself and then my strength will return." Percy replied. "That what I did earlier. And it helped. But I'm still exhausted."

"It's more than that. You should drink to avoid dehydration."

"Fine."

"Good."

Just as Salix was about to swipe through the message, Percy stopped him.

"Wait, wait!"

"What now?"

"One more question."

Salix paused. "Fine.", he replied. "Shoot."

"Are you a demigod?"

Salix just shook his head and chuckled. "Not exactly.", he said, snickering. "But you'll know what I am soon enough.". Then he resumed his serious face. His wise, green eyes showed a hint of sadness and misery.

"What do you mea-". Percy didn't have the chance to finish. Salix has already waved his hand through the message. Then he heaved a sigh and sat on the green chair.

He stroked his jet black hair, which had streaks of gray, then laid his head down on the sofa's headrest.

"Salix?", someone asked.

Salix lifted his head and looked at Jerry who was sitting up on the bed.

"What?"

"Did you tell Percy yet.", Jerry asked. "You know, about the truth.", he added. **AFTER READING, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

Salix sighed and gazed at the ground then at his old ring. He fingered the jewel of his ring. The jewel was a red ruby and the ring's body was smooth, black iron. Salix didn't even remember parting from the ring. It belonged to his father and it was in his father's will that the ring will go to Salix.

He has treasured the ring ever since.

"Soon.", he told Jerry. "Percy will know the truth. Soon."

Jerry yawned then laid back and fell back to sleep.

Salix felt so tired.

After about 5 minutes, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

As he slept through the night, memories of his childhood haunted him.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Anyways, this is important.**

**The one/s who can guess the answer to this question get to choose how many chapters this story will have. It will be from 11-15 chapters. The maximum could increase but that depends.**

**And the question is..._Do you think Percy and Salix are related? If yes, how are they related?_**

**Just include your answer in your review.**

**I will announce who the winner/s are at the next chapter.**

**Remember that the winner/s get to choose how many chapters this story will have. It will be from 11-15 chapters. The maximum could increase but that depends.**

**So please review.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out**

**-E.B.**


	5. Remembering

**Hope you guys like this chap.**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. ****THANKS**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Camp is a mess. Campers are running around frantically. They are helping the wounded or cleaning up the mess. But I'm sure everyone was doing a job. Even the Stolls which is a surprise.

Usually, they would be trying to prank the Ares cabin or are already running away from them. But this time, they're helping their brothers lift up planks of wood out of their cabin.

Every cabin was trashed. Either the cabins had dents and burn marks or the cabin was smashed by a rock. The most damaged cabins were the Athena cabin and the Poseidon cabin. Just my luck.

I prayed to almost every god that no serious damage was inflicted on the Athena and Poseidon cabin. I hoped that my posessions were still intact.

But what bothered me was that I seemed to care more about the Poseidon cabin.

I looked for Chiron. Maybe he will be able to give me some answers. But I doubt that he knew about that mysterious guy. Everyone was shocked after he disappeared, leaving us all dumbfounded.

After he saves our lives, he decides to just vanish and leave us there. He just left. Making us clueless. No one had a clue who he was. I hoped Chiron did.

I remember that we can only see his mouth down to his neck. The rest of his face was covered in shadow while his body was covered with dark clothes.

I also remember his voice. The familiarity of it. Like it was something that I heard so many times before but just can't remember now. The mysterious man was like a distant memory.

I kept walking towards the Big House. Occasionally, I'd come across a crack and will have to jump over it. There were a lot of cracks on the ground. Mostly where the boulders hit. But I had no problem avoiding and jumping over them. Even if I had to pull my foot out of a crack it got stuck in.

I spotted a figure in the forest, holding something to his mouth and had a tree nymph standing beside him.

Grover is using woodland magic to heal most of the burnt trees. Of course, he started on Juniper's tree. She had her head on his shoulder while he's playing his reed pipes. He played a tune that sounded like acoustic and the burn marks on the trees slowly disappeared. The cracks sealed up.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he started to work on the others.

Some of the knocked down trees grew back roots which dug themselves underground. The roots stopped digging down and tightened. I saw what they were doing. The tree's body elevated slowly until it was standing tall on a fixed spot.

Grover kept doing this to every knocked down tree. He also sealed up every crack on the ground. He must've gotten that idea after one of his hooves got stuck in a crack. Same as what happened to me.

I caught a glimpse of the hybrid plants that Grover summoned earlier in the battle. The hybrids had the head of a Venus flytrap, their arms and legs were that of a human's but theirs were green. Their bodies were that of a tree's.

Now there are only four of them. When they were first summoned, there were eight of them.** PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

They growled and snarled at everyone except Grover. Grover gave them orders and none of them did any salute or bow or anything like that. They just hissed then spread in different directions.

Grover made them help the others with the mess. They helped lift broken pieces of wood. But the campers weren't comfortable with the hybrids helping them. After all, they had the head of a Venus flytrap.

Each camper was working on their cabin.

I saw Malcolm and my siblings pulling out the smashed wood from our cabin and putting them in a pile. Everyone else is doing the same. A pile of broken or burnt wood is collected in a pile in front of each cabin.

"Annabeth!", I heard someone say.

"Oh hey Rachel.", I replied.

Her jeans were blue but they seemed faded. She was wearing a red shirt that had green spots. She looked like she just ran a thousand miles. She was breathing heavily. She crouched down and kept herself up by putting her hands against her knees.

"Rach-", I started but she interupted me by holding up a hand with her index finger raised and the other fingers down. I was pretty sure that it meant "1 second".

"Give me a few seconds.", she choked out.

It took a few seconds before her breathing evened. She straightened up.

"Chiron wants to see you in the Big House.", she said, a little out of breath.

"Actually", I started. "That's where I'm going right now."

"What? You mean I ran all around looking for you...for nothing?"

"Uh pretty much.", I replied. "Why were you running anyway."

"Because. I am in urgent need of a bathroom.", she said as she darted away in a diferent direction. Then she turned her head to face me. "See ya later!", she yelled. Then she faced front and continue running.

I gave a small chuckle before making my way to the Big House.

* * *

When I (finally) got there, it seemed like a walked hundreds of miles. My feet hurt and I collapsed/sat on the chair nearest to me.

I saw Chiron, Nico, and Rachel right beside me. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

Chiron was still in his battle armor. He had his bow slung over his shoulder and a quiver half-filled with arrows strapped to his back.

He was observing an unconscious Nico who lay on a bed. Thalia was holding his hand while sitting beside the bed. She, like Chiron, was still in her battle armor. Her spear was strapped to her back.

Nico, on the other hand didn't look so good. His skin was pale white. It was a sick kind of white. Like fish-belly white. It seemed like he was drained of color. But he was stripped off his armor. He had a black shirt on with the picture of a skull. His pants were embroidered with red flames.

His Stygian iron sword lay beside him.

"Guys?", I said.

Thalia slightly turned her head to look at me. "Oh hey.", she said. It was clear that she wasn't in a good mood.

Chiron spun around to face me completely.

"Annabeth, I'm gonna be asking you a few questions.", he said.

He approached me slowly, his hooves making a cloppering noise on the wood.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you questions too.", I said. "But, maybe you should ask first."

"Very well.", he said, stopping a few feet away. "Do you know who that mysterious man was?"

I was taken back by his question. I straightened up and said, "I was literally gonna ask you the same thing." Chiron's eyes widened and he gave me a confused look. "Seriously Chiron. Like literally, the exact same question."

There came an awkward silence. Chiron suddenly developed an interest on the floor. I waited for him to straighten up and say, "Oh! Now I remember who the man was." But no such luck.

Finally someone broke the silence.

"Are you sure Annabeth?", Thalia asked. "Because it seemed like the guy was looking directly at you. And during the battle, I saw him with you twice."

I held up my hands in surrender. I didn't know someone saw me with him. "Really, I don't know who he is. During the battle, he only comes to me to save my life.", I said. "I have no clue at all who he is."

"Then why is it that so many of us died and he didn't come to save them?", she said. "Why was it only you?"

"I don't know.", I replied. "But I have this wierd feeling that I know him. When he talked to me, his voice sounded so familiar."

"And what exactly did he tell you?", Chiron asked.

"He just told me to stay out of trouble."

"That's all?", Thalia asked.

"Yes.", I exclaimed. "I'm telling the truth. I promise."

Thalia studied me carefully. Her gaze was piercing through me. "Fine.", she said. But I'm not sure that she believed me.

I remembered that I had something to ask Chiron. When I recalled it, I quickly blurted it out. "Chiron, how did those monsters get through the camp borders?"

Chiron sighed. "That's the 47th time that someone asked me that."

"Uh sorry?", I said. But it came more like a question.

"I don't know why Annabeth. This never happened before."

"Do you have any clue at all how it happened?", I asked. He just shook his head.

I sighed and stood up from the chair and approached the bed where Nico lay.

"How's he doing?", I asked Thalia.

"Not so good.", she replied, stroking his hair. "I've never seen him summon so many."

"Yeah. Me too.", I said as I sat down on the bed beside her. "He's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right Annabeth.", she sighed. "I don't know how I'll do without him."

Just as she said that, Malcolm came bursting in. He looked around and when he saw me, he said "Annabeth you better come quick."

"Why?"

He gathered his breath then cleared his throat. "You know about the boulder that hit our cabin?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Well the place that it damaged the most was your bunk."

That statement got me. I hastily stood up and ran to the door, leaving Chiron and Thalia. Malcolm followed and ran as well to keep up with me.

I burst through the door and kept running. I didn't stop for anything or for anyone. It was like I was being chased by a lion. Or a tiger. Maybe a wolf. Well you get the idea.

I noticed that the piles of wood were gone. But I decided to ask Malcolm about it later. Now, everyone was talking, laughing and walking as if nothing ever happened. Was I the only one who was not enjoying?

I heard a few "Hey"s and sometimes Malcolm would cry out and ask me to wait for him. But I didn't stop. I kept running, ignoring everything and everyone. I didn't have a care in the world. I had already left Malcolm in the dust.

I spotted the big hole in the roof of the Athena cabin.

I put on a burst of speed and jumped through the door. I went up the stairs, jumping 2 steps at a time. Before I knew it, I was up.

My siblings were blocking my way and my view. They were looking at and covering one thing in particular. My dresser. One of my half-sisters noticed me. But she seemed so nervous. Like I was gonna eat her.

"Annabeth!", she exclaimed. "Hi." **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

I didn't even greet them hello. "Please move it.", I said, a little too harshly. They divided into two and made an opening big enough for me to go through. I hastily walked to my dresser.

But as I saw it, I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide at the bottom of a dark hole.

My dresser was completely crushed. If you can still call it a dresser. Now, it's just a pile of shattered wood. Now I know why all of them seemed so nervous. I tend to get very angry if my stuff is bothered with. Let alone destroyed.

But I didn't start yelling angrily. I just stared at my devastated dresser. Some of the stuff that might have been crushed can never be replaced.

I dug through it and searched frantically through the broken pieces. Then I found what I was looking for. But I didn't like it. It was the Ipod that Percy gave me.

Some of the buttons were missing. It's screen was full of cracks and scratches. The body was deformed and most of the wires were sticking out. It's like it was just run over by a 10-wheeler truck.

My knees buckled and I fell on them. Now I was kneeling. My eyes started to water. Next thing I knew, I was choking back sobs. I just stared at the destroyed device.

"Don't you have another Ipod?", Malcolm asked. I didn't notice that he had already arrived. But he was breathing hard.

"Yes I do!", I cried. "But this one was given to me. By Percy. This one is more important. It's one of the few things I have from him.", I said, referring to the device. "I would trade a million dollars just to have this back."

I didn't know what to do. I kept crying.

"We could buy you a new one.", Malcolm suggested. "Same kind, same color, same songs."

Then I heard a noise which sounded like one of my sisters slugging Malcolm on the arm. It made a resounding noise that echoed throughout the quiet room.

_"Idiot. Where did that come from?", _she hissed at him, in a whispering manner.

_"I was only trying to make her feel better.", _he whispered back.

_"Well then your trial was a fail."_, she retorted.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted a different king of wood sticking out of the pile. It was a lot darker than the ones in the pile. I pulled it out carefully.

It was the picture of Percy and I. The wooden frame was dented and the glass was cracked. But thank the gods! The picture was still intact. I turned the frame around and looked for the opening behind. I found it covered in dust.

I brushed the dust off and held the opening. I lifted it up to get the picture. The picture fell to the dusty ground so I picked it up carefully. So as not to damage it.

I held it to my chest and cried. My head hung down and the tears streaked down my cheeks and then to my neck.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Annabeth.", Malcolm said, his voice cracking. "I really am."

No one said a word after that.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and ran back down. I jumped 2 steps at a time again. I needed to go somewhere quiet and peaceful. Somewhere where I could think. I knew exactly where I needed to go.

I jammed the door open and slammed it as went out. I ran as fast as I can to the...beach.

That place always gave me peace of my mind. When I needed to think and get my head on straight, I always go to the beach. The beach is my favorite place in camp. It reminded me so much of him. Of Percy.

The moment I stepped on the sand, I slowed down. I kept walking until I was near the water. I slowly sat, letting my shoes become wet in the water.

I was still holding the picture. I just stared at it. Percy's smile and his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

I fingered my necklace. Like I usually do. With the Ipod gone, the necklace is the only thing I have from Percy. I still remember the moment when he himself put the necklace around my neck. I remember the feeling of his warm breath on my bare shoulder. I remember when we danced at his mom's wedding. I remember when he hugged me. When he kissed me. **(If you read the first and second part of the trilogy, you'd know about these moments.)**

I couldn't take it anymore. I took my gaze away from the picture. And I cried.

But I had a funny and strange feeling. Like someone was watching me.

I used my sleeves to dry my eyes then I looked to my right. And I couldn't believe what I saw.

It was him!

The man in the hood.

As usual, his eyes and face couldn't be seen. Covered in darkness. Only his mouth down to his neck was visible. He was wearing the same black, long-sleeved jacket. His black shoes and pants. I even wondered if he was a son of Hades. Considering his obsession with the color black. But then again, he could control water.

The man just stared at me. At least, that's what I think he's doing. After all, I couldn't see his eyes.

But I was still surprised. I jumped up but I didn't run or call for help. I stood my ground and stared at him. But one of my hands crept their way to my knife. I gripped my knife tightly, just in case.

"Who are you?", I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there like a statue.

"Annabeth!", I heard someone call. I recognized the voice. It belonged to Grover.

Apparantly, the man didn't want anybody to come. His head shot to where the voice came. I turned my head to look as well. I could already make see Grover's figure.

I turned to look at the man. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

But he was gone.

I could hear Grover coming closer. I knew because his voice was getting louder.

"Annabeth.", he said.

"What?"

"Let's go to the dining pavilion. It's almost time for dinner.", he said.

I didn't notice it but it was getting dark.

"Right.", I said. "Let's go."

We walked to the dining pavilion, leaving the beach behind. I decided to keep my mouth shut and keep the man's appearance to me a secret. I figured that if I tell them, they'd think I know the mysterious man. Since he appeared to me.

I realized that I was still holding the picture. I folded it then tucked it in my pocket.

When we got to the dining pavilion, almost everyone was there. Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle on a table. Grover tudged over to them. He's probably gonna tell Chiron something.

The Stoll brothers were talking to each other in a secretive way. When one of them talks, they cover their mouth. Those two were probably planning their next prank.

The Aphrodite campers were fixing their hair. Or their nails.

Each cabin was doing something. I walked over to the Athena table. Rachel was already there. She was talking and laughing with Malcolm. I always notice that Malcolm is happier when he's with Rachel.

Rachel seems happier too.

I decided to ask them questions about it later.

Malcolm noticed me. Rachel did too. They made a space between them big enough for me to sit. But I saw that they were both disappointed.

"Hey Annabeth.", they both said.

"Hi guys.", I replied blankly.

I sat between them then stared at the table.

"Everyone!", Chiron announced. "You may start."

Everyone cheered then ordered their food. Rachel asked for spaghetti. Malcolm asked for chicken. I asked for chicken too. Our food came pretty fast. Everyone's food did. Then everyone dug in, stuffing their mouths. Except me. I just stared at my food.

Rachel noticed this but she didn't say anything. Malcolm did too. They kept eating but would ocasionally glance at me. Sometimes glance at each other.

I felt my stomach grumble. I moved my hands to grab the utensils. Then I ate, joining the others.

Then I asked for coke. Blue coke to be exact. I've ordered blue drinks ever since Percy's... . Ugh, I don't want to think about it.

I realized that Thalia wasn't here. She's probably in the Big House with Nico. I hoped that he'll get well soon. I was still amazed that he was able to summon so many skeletons.

The dining pavilion was filled with noise.

"EVERYONE!", Chiron yelled. Everyone became quiet and stopped eating to look at him.

"I just need to make sure that everyone has packed their things. Except for the year rounders.", he said. I wondered why.

"Because tomorrow.", Chiron said. "You go back to school."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**From those who answered the question in the previous chapter, 7 of you got the correct answer.**

**Now I want you guys to choose.**

**-THIS STORY WILL BE AN 11 CHAPTER STORY.**

**-15 CHAPTER STORY**

**-THE LONGEST I CAN MAKE IT.**

**Everyone could vote.**

**But I'll pay more attention to the votes of the winners. If some of the winners didn't vote, I'll count the vote of the other reviewers.**

**Please choose and include your answer in your review.**

**The winners who answered the question from the previous chapter will soon be announced. Maybe I'll announce them near the end of the story.**

******Everyone please review and include in your review your vote.**

**And to those who are wondering if I'll finish this story: I promise that I'll finish. But I still want reviews. If the story has been abandoned, the only reason is I'm dead.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out.**

**-E.B.**


	6. Secret Guardian

**Hope you guys like this chap.**

**Read the Author's Note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After I went to see Annabeth in the beach, I had a close call. Grover started yelling, looking for her. The moment Annabeth turned to look at him, I took the chance to escape. I wanted to talk to her. Reveal myself.

I wanted to talk to her. Hold her and tell her that everything will be alright. When I first arrived here at camp, I spied on Annabeth. I knew that she's hurting bad. Everyone I know, including her, believe that I'm dead.

But I always remembered Salix's warning. I am not allowed to reveal myself. I'm only back from the dead to protect my friends. Not to be with them. I'm just a secret protector that they'll never know of.

When Salix told me that I can't reveal myself he said that I shouldn't ask for now. Maybe he'll explain it to me someday. But I heeded his warning. He said that it was important that I follow that rule. But he never said why.

But I had no choice but to obey him. He knows things that I don't.

He was from the future. He knows what will happen. So I just have to trust him.

I was still breathing heavily from teleporting. But I'm not as exhausted as I was when I first teleported. I noticed that if I concentrate on a certain place, that's where I'll be teleported. I hope that Salix will let me keep this power. I'm beginning to like it.

I can go anywhere I want to go without hailing a taxi, without riding a boat, without riding a plane. Now, I can ride on planes because my presence is hidden from Zeus and the other gods.

I picked a spot where people rarely go. I was deep in the woods, hidden among the trees. I have surrounded myself with twigs, branches and other things that would snap easily. If anyone comes close, I'll hear a snap and hightail it out of there.

My knees buckled and I fell on my butt on the soft ground. I took off the hood. It was getting real stuffy and hot with the hood on. As I took it off, I felt the cold wind sweep against my face.

I already did some scouting before the earlier battle, looking for a good place to hide. I also made sure that the place was beautiful. Since I can teleport anywhere, I took the chance to go somewhere good.

What I chose was a park in Australia. The park was filled with trees and right beside it was a stream. The water in the stream was very clear and was not polluted. Absolutely no trash. Even the ground didn't have any litter. The park had greener grass than any other park I ever knew.

One of the good things about it is there are few people there. It is also far from the noise of the city. It was very peaceful and quiet. I only stayed there for a few minutes after I found it. I remember that I had trouble fighting the urge to stay there. But I needed to go back to camp. I remembered my duty.

Of course, before I found that place, I made a few accidental trips to Japan, Russia, Thailand, proms, the middle of a war, weddings. Things like that. I'm still practicing this ability anyways.

I looked around me. So far, no one was near. I saw my surroundings perfectly. But I knew that I have one black eye. And I'm not talking about the black eye that you get when you are punched hard in the face. I mean that one of my eyes is pure black. It is not only the pupil that's black. But the entire eyeball.

I have already seen myself in the mirror. I remember that I teleported to a dressing room in a mall. Unfortunately, a teenage girl was already there. Thankfully, only her shirt was off. I remember her shocked expresion as she ran out the door, topless, calling for security.

I also remember what I looked like. I looked like an abomination. One sea green eye and one pure black eye. I'm like a half-son of Poseidon and half-black eyed freak.

No one would come near me if they saw me like this. But I shouldn't worry about that. No one would be seeing me anyway.

I stayed there. Sitting on the grass, I tried to even my breathing. My exhaustion was slowly disappearing but, in replacement, my head started to hurt.

I hugged my knees to keep myself warm. But it was no use. The cold wind went against my body.

I raised my arms a little to stretch. The black sleeves went down my arms, exposing a small portion of my skin. That's when I saw it.

My left arm had a scar. It was the size of an arrowhead. The scar went from the back of my left arm to the otherside. Then I remembered. This wound was from Chiron when he shot an arrow at me while I was Kronos' host. I remember that the arrow dug through the arm.

I quickly lifted up my pants and examined my right leg. Sure enough, another one of my wounds was there. It came from Chiron as well.

I hastily felt my ear. I felt the scar I got from Annabeth's knife. I traced the long scar until my hand reached my neck.

I took off my jacket and lifted my shirt up. I felt the scar on my shoulder. I got that one from Nico. Then I glanced at my stomach. The scar on my stomach wasn't that long. I didn't even bother feeling my back. I knew that the same scar is there. I got that from myself. When I stabbed myself with Riptide. I remember that the sword went through my body.

Lastly I checked my back. I felt the scars. There were so many. The scars overlapped each other so many times.

Then realization dawned on me. When I was Kronos' host, these were the wounds I received. I got the scars on my back when I was whipped. I shuddered, remembering the pain.

**(If you read the 2nd part of the trilogy, you'd know about these wounds. You'd also know that Percy had a plan to defeat Kronos. And it involved becoming his host.)**

I hadn't realized that I still have my old wounds. Now that I think about it, Salix said that he altered my face. Made it better. But he never said that he took away my wounds.

Although I shouldn't worry about it that much. It's not like someone's gonna see my scars.

I let my shirt down and put my jacket back on. Even though no one's gonna see my wounds, I'm still a little worried. Right now, I can remember the pain. Especially from the whippings.

Then I heard the sound of the beating of wings. I shot up from the ground and looked all around me. No one was in sight. Then where did that sound come from? As if on cue, something landed behind me.

My hand crept to my pocket and gripped Riptide. I spun around quickly, next thing I knew, I was facing an eagle. My sword was pointed towards it. But no sign of fear showed from the creature.

I gave a small chuckle. I recapped Riptide and put it back in my pocket.

"Shoo!," I said. "Go on. Scat!"

The eagle did nothing. It just stood there in front of me, staring me in the eyes. Just as I was about to scare it away with water, it did something that almost made me believe that I'm losing my mind.

It talked!

"Is that anyway to talk to an old man?", it asked.

I jumped back in shock. "What the fuck!", I said.

The eagle talked once more. "Don't freak out."

I rattled my head. "I'm going crazy.", I said.

"I said don't freak out Percy.", it said.

"How the fuck do you know my name?", I said, blinking rapidly.

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

I didn't say anything at first. I was too shocked to even try to listen what the eagle's voice sounded like. I even cursed. I rarely curse. I do that when I'm really shocked, surprised, and angry. But now that I think about it, the voice sounded familiar.

"S-Salix?", I asked. It couldn't be him. Because, firstly, he's a man. Not an eagle.

"Good. I thought you'd never figure it out."

"..."

"..."

"Bullshit," I said.

**5 minutes later**

It took Salix a while to convince me that he's the eagle.

"H-How-"

"-am I like this?", he continued.

I nodded slowly.

"Well right now, I'm in the cave.", it said. "I am talking to you through the eagle. Right now, it's posessed. Cool huh?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Not so much. It's more freaky than cool."

"Well, you'll get used to it. To talk to you, I'll be using this method."

"What? Can't you just IM me?", I asked.

"I could. But this is more fun."

"For you.", I retorted. "You almost gave me a goddamn heart attack."

I heard him sigh. But it was still wierd that it came from the eagle's beak.

"Just go back to watching over your friends.", he said.

"Right.", I said as I stood up. "I was just about to do that."

I turned around but gave Salix, I mean the eagle, one last glance. The eagle suddenly stumbled and eventually fell. I walked over towards it to help it up. But before I even touched it, it cawed at me and flew away.

I let a smile creep to my mouth before I teleported to a line of trees near the dining pavilion. Of course, I made sure to put my hood back on.

* * *

I watched everyone eat. I was hidden of course. I chose a place in the shadows where my entire body won't be seen.

Everyone was seated in their proper table. All were talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves. All except Annabeth. She was seated between Rachel and Malcolm and has hardly touched her food.

But she eventually ate.

She still looked like how she was when I first came here. A mess. Her blonde hair looked like it was no longer brushed. She was wearing the orange camp shirt as usual. And around her neck was a necklace.

To be more precise, it was the necklace that I gave her. I was happy that she's still wearing it. After all these years.

I stayed there, watching her. But soon, Chiron made an announcement. Everyone eventually became quiet after a few shushing. They all stared at Chiron and waited for his announcement. He took a deep breath. Like he was going to say something that the campers won't like. I was starting to get a little worried myself. But what he said drained my face of color.

He said that they're going back to school!

I didn't know what to do. I even almost jumped out of my hiding place and ran outside. But I stopped myself just in time. I tried to calm down to be able to think. I decided to IM Salix about it. I'm sure he'll know what to do. So I teleported back to my hideout.

* * *

I felt a gust of cold wind against my face before I stood in the center of my hideout. Fortunately, no one was there. Unfortunately, I was looking directly at a tiger. A real, breathing, live tiger. Like the really big and burgly ones in a zoo.

"Holy Zeus!", I yelled. I jumped back in surprise and drew Riptide.

I held it towards the tiger. But I knew that Riptide won't affect it. Riptide is celestial bronze. So it won't affect the tiger. I knew that I should have teleported. But hey! When you're in panic, you can't think right.

Just then, the tiger started laughing. My expression changed from fear to confusion.

"You-ha-should have-haha-seen your-hahaha-your face!", the tiger said pointing a finger at me.

I recognized the voice. "Salix?"

The tiger just kept laughing but was able to choke out one word. "Yes!", it said. Then it continued laughing.

Salix, I mean the tiger broke out into peals of laughter and started rolling on the ground. It couldn't stop laughing.

"Told-hahaha-told you this was-hahaha-more-ha-more fun!"

"Salix! Salix!", I said. But it didn't work. Salix was still laughing.

Thankfully, his laughter subsided. But it happened slowly. Finally, he let out a long sigh. I hope that it meant that he's done laughing. "What?", he asked calmly.

That's when I let all my panic out. "Annabeth and the others are going back to school!", I said. "What do I do now?"

I stared at him, waiting for an answer. But it didn't come. Instead, he snickered. Before I knew it, he was back into laughing. The tiger sat on the ground like a dog and held its stomach, still laughing.

"Come on!", I complained. "This is serious."

"It's just that-haha-I remembered your-hahaha-your face when you first-haha-first saw me as a-hahaha-a tiger!". As he said that, his laughter slowly disappeared until it was completely gone.

"Well then start buying your school supplies.", he said calmly. "I'll enroll you in the school where your friends are."

"How?", I asked. "I don't even have money."

As I said that, the tiger grinned and I felt something fall on my head and land beside me. It was a backpack. I supposed that it had money. But I was starting to get irritated. Why did he have to make it appear right on top of me? Though it didn't hurt, it was annoying.

I was about to show him that I'm getting angry but he was already laughing.

"Now you do!", he said, still laughing. The tiger was acting like a real human being. It rolled on the ground, crying with laughter. It even flicked away a small tear.

"I haven't-ha-laughed this-haha-this hard since Zeus knows when."

"Haha", I said, sarcastically. "Aren't you supposed to be mature?"

"I don't-ha-don't think so.", he laughed. "Maybe next time I should go back in time and return as a dinosaur."

"Please don't even think about that.", I said glumly.

I picked up the backpack, slung the straps on my right shoulder and teleported to the mall. As I left, the last thing I heard was the sound of Salix's laughter. It echoed in my head until I reached the main entrance.

* * *

The first place I knew that I needed to go to was the bookstore. They're supposed to have school supplies like pencils, pens, notebooks, etc.

But I needed to take off my hood first. It was real hot and stuffy with the hood on. I decided that if I see anyone that I know, I'll just put the hood back on so they won't see me.

I passed by security as they checked me. Well there were two guards. One male and one female. Well the male guard did most of the work. He felt my pockets for any suspicious items. But all the female guard did was check me out.

Before I was granted passage I saw her wink at me and secretly blow me a kiss. Well that was wierd. I turned around and gave her a wierd look. But all I did was make her giggle.

I just forgot that ever happened and continued walking.

Every girl I passed either winked at me, stared at me, froze to look at me, or swooned. This was freaking me out. I mean, sure I was very popular with the girls in my old school. Every girl there had a crush on me but they don't act like this. This is way too much. **(If you read the 1st part of the trilogy, you'd know about this :D)**

Then it hit me. When Salix resurrected me, he told me that he made me look better. So if I was really good looking in my first life, in my second life-which is my life right now-I can't go past a female without being stared at. This is not good. Maybe I shold have kept my hood on. I'd rather get sweaty under the hood than get stalked by women.

I looked behind me. About 13 girls my age were following me. Everytime I look at them, some giggle, some look at me dreamily, and some start swooning.

It was like I was a celebrity being followed by the paparazzi.

I quickened my pace. I walked quickly but it was no use. The girls behind me quickened their pace as well to keep up with me. Before I knew it, I was running. The girls behind me were running as well.

I remembered what Salix told me after the battle in Camp Half-Blood. My attributes have greatly improved. Now I could jump higher than a normal human. Run faster, react faster, think faster, climb faster. Now I'm more flexible and athletic. Higher stamina. Better balance. Well you get the idea. I remember all those cool moves I did in the battle.

I myself think they were impressive. Not to boast, but I think my performance in the battle was outstanding.

I put on a burst of speed and ran to the nearest stairs. But instead of using the stairs and running down, I jumped on the hand rail and began to slide down. Any normal person would have fallen off but I just kept sliding down, maintaining my balance.

When I was nearing the ground, I jumped off the hand rail at the right time and did a front flip before landing firmly on my feet. Perfect timing. I didn't even stumble or fall. I maintained my ground.

I looked behind me. Sure enough, the girls were running down the stairs.

I knew that I had to think fast. I hid under a table and put my hood back on.

I sighed in relief. I waited for my breathing to be at its normal pace. Then I moved out from under the table.

I almost laughed at what I saw. The girls who were chasing me were running around frantically, looking in every direction.

Fortunately, the bookstore was right behind me. Without wasting a minute, I repositioned my backpack on my shoulder and darted inside the store.

* * *

I was walking down the street checking my backpack. I wanted to have a short walk before teleporting back to camp. I have already stuffed my supplies in the bacpack, along with tons of money. I had more than enough money left. I could even buy a car. Maybe I can get a Ferrari. Or a Mercedes-benz. A Lamborghini perhaps? Maybe even a Maserati. Or a Porsche. Or a-.

I stopped myself. I didn't want to recite in my head every brand of a car that I wanted.

I continued walking, wondering if Salix will allow me to keep the money. If he did, he would be like the grandfather I never had. Well I had a grandpa. But he was Kronos. I'd like Salix better.

Then I passed a particularly familiar apartment. I stopped walking, faced the apartment and stared at it.

My gaze was interupted by the sound of a car nearing in. It was an equally familiar car. The car came to a halt right beside me. As the engine stopped, a woman stepped out of the door to the driver's seat. I gasped when I saw her.

A person I haven't seen in a long time. And she was one of those that I care about deeply. One of those whom I greatly longed to see.

It was my mom!

She hadn't changed a bit. But it seemed like the happiness in her was washed away with grief and sadness.

She took out her car keys from her purse and locked the car. The car made a beeping sound that seemed to echo throughout the neighborhood. The sound died just as quickly as it came.

My mom looked at me with a frown on her face. I knew that I needed to hightail it out of there. And fast. But I can't disappear right in front of her. She'll get suspicious.

Fortunately-for me-she accidentally dropped her keys on the cold ground. The keys made a clattering noise as they fell. She bent over to pick them up so I took the chance to disappear.

I focused on the nearest tree and felt a quick blow of cold wind against my face. Before I knew it, I was perched on one of the branches of the tree. I watched my mom. Like an eagle eyes its prey before swooping down and grabbing it. Except that mom wasn't my prey.

I watched as she straightened up. She looked back at the spot where I was and her head shot back. She looked behind her with confusion covering her face.

She must be thinking, _"There was a man right there. I looked away for 3 seconds then he's gone." _But she had her fair share of experience with wierd, confusing events so she ignored it.

She shook her head and walked up the stairs to the front door. She fumbled with her keys and opened the lock, stepping inside. She peeked her head out the door for about two seconds before getting back inside and closing the door, locking it. That made me feel lonelier than ever.

I wanted to appear to her. To assure her that I'm alright. And that I'm alive. Just like I do with Annabeth and the rest of my friends. I decided that just like what I am to my friends and Annabeth, I will secretly protect my mother.

I looked at the shining sky above me before focusing on my hideout in Camp Half-Blood.

The last that I saw was a constellation that looked like a girl shooting an arrow with a bow.

It was called the Huntress.

* * *

**How was that guys?**

**Review please. Suggestions are very welcome.**

**To all my readers: Please vote on my poll in my profile. Thanks :D**

**Virtual food for everyone :D**

**Peace!**

**Until next time.**

**-E.B.**


	7. Dreaded Slumber

**And here comes the 7th chapter. This chapter will clear most things up. This story will be a LITTLE slow to explain carefully the important details. Also to slowly unravel Salix's past.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Now I'll do something I don't do very often. Reply to reviewers.**

_**vinalla32: There, I updated. As for Percy telling Annabeth... that'll be a secret. :)**_

_**HotChocolate in Summer: I hope this is soon enough for you. :)**_

_**Advanced Faith: Thanks. Hope you like this one too. :D**_

_**silvertrident: I like it that you like that part. :D**_

_**Sneaky ninja 05: Thanks. I hope you'll like my future stories. :D**_

_**piequeenthegreat: Thanks. I also appreciate that you've been reviewing non-stop since the 2nd part of the trilogy. :D**_

_**ADHD-Kid2811: About the tense thing. I'm working on it. English has always been my worst subject in school. About the black eye question. Percy doesn't have to wear glasses because is eyes will appear green as long as he is wearing the jacket that Salix gave him. And for the IMing thing, this chap will explain it. But FYI I knew that IMing would be wrong in the story. Which is why I haven't included it. :D**_

_**jahfreenalam: I hope you like this chapter too. :D**_

_**ARedRose4Me: I hope you like this chap as well. :D**_

_**losthero: Yes there will be. But not immediately. Though I assure you there will be Percabeth. :D**_

_**rider of the winds: This chap will explain why Percy was chased by girls. :D**_

_**nicorox: I'm glad that you like it. :D**_

* * *

**Salix's POV**

I let go of the spirit of the tiger. It must be wondering why it can talk and laugh. But it was true that I haven't had that much fun in a long time. A very, very long time. I usually only have fun when I play sports with Jerry. Other than that it's very rare that I enjoy myself. I stood up from my leather recliner, lifted it up with a little difficulty, and threw it at the wall.

I myself was impressed that I could still lift a leather recliner until now, considering my age. The leather recliner exploded into dust as soon as it hit the wall.

_"Ah, I'll never get tired of that."_, I thought to myself.

I gave a nearby rock a soft kick and trudged over to where Jerry was. He was playing basketball in the far corner of the cave. He knew that I didn't like to be disturbed when I'm thinking or relaxing so he makes sure he plays sports far from me.

Jerry always liked sports. Ever since I introduced him to soccer, he's been eager to learn the other sports. He tried basketball, bowling, tennis, table tennis, cricket, golf, baseball, swimming, chess you name it.

Except for martial arts. Jerry never liked it. The first time he saw what martial arts is, he swore never to try it. It's because he doesn't like the use of violence. Scratch that, he hates violence. Absolutely hates it. Even boxing.

I tried explaining to him that martial arts was for self-defense, but he still wouldn't go for it. That was a shame, because I loved martial arts. I was a black belt in karate and taekwondo. I also became an expert in judo, fencing, aikido, kung-fu, and wushu.

My skill in martial arts got me through tough spots in life. It helped me beat up bullies and make their noses bleed. NO ONE messed with me. They knew that they'd get sent to a hospital because of a broken bone.

I watched Jerry shoot a the ball from half-court. The ball went right in the basketball ring. It didn't hit the rim or anything. It just swished through the net. Jerry went back to get the ball. He didn't act like it was a big deal. Well it was true.

Jerry can shoot a basketball from half-court and still score a shot. I remembered when I first taught him how to handle a basketball and how to shoot. I made a demonstration by shooting from the free throw line. But what he did when I told him to try was go to the three-point line. When he shot the ball, it went right in.

He felt very happy and enthusiastic when the ball went in. He grabbed the ball and ran to the center of the court and shot. I remembered the shock I had when the ball went in the net without hitting the rim.

Ever since then he's been greatly impressive in the other sports.

I remember entering him in a baseball team. I figured that no one will recognize that he has only one eye because of the mist. Well he passed the tryout and has been the team's best player. **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

I remember his first baseball competition. When it was his turn at the bat, he was able to send the ball flying to the other town. It was funny seeing Jerry's team parade from base to base. As funny as watching the crowds shocked impressions. He remembered the sudden silence after what Jerry did.

Since I was the first one to discover that Jerry can do that, I found the event amusing.

"Hey Jerry.", I called out.

He got out from his shooting stance and turned around to face me. I realized that he was extremely sweaty. He must have been working out and doing sports since he woke up from his afternoon nap, which was like 6 hours ago.

"Oh hey Salix.", he said before shooting another ball. It went in easily.

"Wanna go watch a movie or something?", I said. "I can't think of doing anything beside of plotting new ways to annoy Percy."

"Sure.", he said. "And how exactly did it go?"

"It was fun.", I replied. "You should've seen his face when I appeared to him as a tiger."

He grinned and took a breath. "I think I have new ways to help you annoy him."

That got my attention. I wanted to hear what he had in mind. When Percy asked why I can't just IM him, I made up a reason. I said that appearing to him as an animal was more fun. But the truth was, if I use IMing, the gods will know.

We have to keep his resurrection a secret forever.

There were things that I still haven't told him. Like the aura I put around him. All mortal girls will be in love with him at first sight. They will chase him just to see his face. To their eyes, he was the most captivating sight that walked the earth. That's what happened in the mall. A magic aura surrounded him.

Only demigods, gods, monsters (of course) , mortals who can see through the mist, and titans, well you get the idea, will be immune. As well as the strong-willed mortals.

I knew that when I prank Percy, he'll get annoyed at first but soon found the situation amusing. I knew that I have to act like someone whose fun when I'm around him. I just had to. I had to.

But as much as I wanted to hear Jerry's ideas, I controlled myself. "I think you should get rid of the basketball court first.", I told him.

"Right then.", he said rather enthusiastically.

He flexed his neck then threw the ball at the cave ceiling. Like what happens to everything thrown at any part of the cave, it exploded into white dust. Like snow.

Then he tore off the first basketball ring off of the ground. Grunting, he threw it at the wall and did the same with the other ring.

I took the time to summon a sofa, a dinner consisting of steak for Jerry and vegetables for me, a large bowl of popcorn, and a T.V. I decided that I'll just ask Jerry what movie he wants.

I made the last adjustments to the dining table and fixed some of the television's settings.

It wasn't long before Jerry came and sat beside me on the sofa.

"Now about those new ways...", he started. I tore my attention away from the T.V. and listened intently.

* * *

Jerry's plans were great! I knew that they would work full proof. Ugh, I'm starting to become as obnoxious as Percy was. But I knew that I have to be this fun and cheerful around him as much as possible. **(The reason why Salix should be fun and cheerful around Percy will be explained later in the story. It is part of the mystery of Salix's identity and his purpose of going back to the past... and the story behind his name.)**

Jerry and I ate dinner first before choosing a movie to watch. Since he didn't watch movies that had violence in them, I was forced to watch Cars with him.

I, on the other hand, wanted to watch something more fast-paced and action-packed like Transformers or Terminator or, a movie that we'll enjoy, Clash of the Titans. Since the movie is on Greek Mythology, we'll be able to relate.

But Jerry does not. Absolutely not. Watch, do, think about anything containing violence. He's like a dedicated peacemaker.

I took everything that I got to stay awake. The movie was almost ended. We were at the part where Lightning Mcqueen was pushing The King through the finish line.

Jerry stared at the screen, his eyes watering. He would occasionally sniffle. I, on the other hand, almost fell asleep for the umpteenth time. My eyelids would slowly close. Then I'll feel my head going down and I would shoot awake and open my eyelids widely. I would avoid blinking by staring wide-eyed at the screen.

My eyelids seemed so heavy. As if Hypnos himself cast a spell on me.

It was no use. Nothing I do help me stay awake. I did not dare to sleep after the last time. The last time I slept, my childhood memories haunted me. Now, I dare not recall them. Everytime I sleep, my memories rush back into my head. Ever since my parents' death, I had no peaceful slumber.

I tried to find something to do to keep me awake. But the movie was playing dramatic music, the cave was dark, save for the dim light flashing from the television.

This kind of setting wasn't exactly helping my cause.** PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

My eyelids started to close. They were getting closer... closer... closer together. Until all I saw was black and memories and dreams occupied my mind and burdened my peace-yearning spirit.

* * *

The first memory started as a memory from my early years as a child.

_It was the day of my birth. I was turning 16 years old. My grandma, my dad, my mom, Jerry, and... Rosie. For some reason, my grandpa couldn't come. That's how it always was. He wasn't always there._

_A reason that made me hate my family some more. Especially my parents. They don't care about me. I was left to live with my grandma and my parents only come home like once every 7 months._

_What's made me mad was that after that 7 months, they only stay for 2 weeks or so. Everytime they would leave, they never gave me a valid reason why. Only that it's important and that they were doing it for me._

_But that was why I hated them. Why I resented them._

_Jerry, Rosie, and my Grandma were the only ones who gave me joy back then. Jerry and Rosie were my two best friends. Scratch that. Jerry was my best friend. Rosie was more than a friend. I have always loved her and she felt the same way as well._

_I liked Grandma as well because, unlike my parents, she has always shown that she cared for me. When I'm hurt, she'll rush to my aid and will do everything she can to help. I also like the cookies she makes. Blue cookies to be exact. She has always liked the color blue._

_All of them were singing "Happy B__irthday" to me now. Rosie and Jerry had one of their arms around each other's shoulders and were waving their remaining hands like people do on a concert._

_My parents were holding hands and were smiling at me. Their eyes shone in the dim yellow light of the 15 candles. My grandma sat on her wheelchair and was clapping her hands to the beat of their singing._

_After glancing at them all, I stared blankly at the flaring candles._

_"-birthday to you!", they finished. After the song, they all hooted and cheered and started telling me to make a wish._

_I have thought long and hard about this wish long before the month of my birthday._

_I closed my eyes and imagined myself when I have loved my mother and father. When they haven't left continously yet. In the vision, we were sitting on top of our roof and were watching the stars. I was in the middle and my parents had their arms around me in a hug._

_I knew what I wanted to wish for. _**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

_So I said in my head, "I wish that someday, my mother and father will stop leaving and will always be with me." Then I blew the candles, extinguishing the fire and darkening the room._

_It wasn't long before the room was lit with bright light._

_Rosie smiled at me and gave me a hug. She gave me a light kiss and greeted me happy birthday silently as she sneakily tucked a small box wrapped in colored paper in my pocket. Jerry gave me one of those man-hugs but almost broke my ribs then reached behind him and brought out a circular object wrapped in green paper._

_He shyly gave it to me as I put it beside the cake._

_Next was my grandma. She had a wrapped box on her lap. She gave it to me and kissed my forehead. Like giving a blessing._

_Then it was my parents' turn. My dad approached me and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Check you back pocket.", he said, smiling._

_Confused, I tapped my back pocket and heard a soft jingle. But the soft sound can still be heard in the quiet living room. I didn't even know that there was something there._

_I felt the object. It was a cold metal but there was something attached to it. A circular object that had various buttons. Then my eyes widened and my heart started beating faster._

_I took the object out._

_Car keys!_

_I also saw the logo imprinted on the key._

_Excited I put my grandma's gift beside Jerry's gift and walked a little quickly outside the door._

_Sure enough, there it was._

_A shining, new Maserati Gran Cabrio. It was painted a glossy white and it's rims were a deep red color. The windshield was tinted black, the way I like it. It was customized with a bumper in the front and back, and sideskirts on both sides._

_I would have fainted right then and there but I maintained my ground. I'm sure that from now on, all the students at my school will be begging me for a ride._

_There were so many words to describe the customized luxury car. Astounding, marvelous, beautiful, breath-taking. There are too many words to name them all._

_Just as I was to call Jerry and Rosie to go for a ride, I felt two hands on my shoulder. Mom and Dad._

_"I hope you like it son.", dad said. I was at a loss for words. I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out._

_My mom then took a deep breath. "You also have to know that we got a call.", she started. All my happiness and excitement faded until it was gone. I knew where this was leading to. I tore my eyes away from the car and stared at the pavement, trying not to let the tears fall._

_"We were asked to come back to base and we'll have to leave early tomorrow.", dad said. I released a long breath. My anger was rising to my head like lava coming up a volcano's crater. My hands made a fist but I didn't say anything. So I closed my eyes tightly to prevent my tears from falling._

_That was when my mother spoke. "Try to understand that-"._

_She never got the chance to finish. My eyes shot open and my fists tightened even more. I whirled around to face them and I let everything out._

_"No! You try to understand! You think that you can buy me a shiny, new car and just leave then everything's okay? Well it's not!", I yelled at them. "Did you ever think that maybe, you staying with me- with your son -is a better gift than a brand new Maserati? Huh?"_

_Before they got the chance to reply, I stormed off, ran through the open front door, went up the stairs to my room and slammed the door behind me._

_But I couldn't get my parents' faces when I yelled at them out of my mind. Their eyes were shining with love, care, and understanding, and sadness. Not to mention grief. Everytime I insult them, yell at them, they take it without getting mad at me. _**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

_It was like they knew ahead of time, all that I will say to them. And they were prepared for it._

As I lay there, I felt myself being lifted up and laid down on a soft surface. I assumed that it was a pillow. I felt something cover my body and take away the cold from the cave. It must have been a blanket.

The movie must have ended and Jerry noticed that I was sleeping.

I was thankful for what he did. But there is also a bad side of it. I haven't woken up.

So my memories continued.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Now please read this.**

**To anyone who has a question about the story, the question may be included in your review. I will answer all questions in the following chapter as an AN in the beginning of the chapter like it did with this chap.**

**Please review and all are welcome to ask questions. But please no questions like: "How is Salix related to Percy?" or "Will Percy reveal himself soon?". I wouldn't want to give spoilers. So that the mystery of the characters and plot will remain.**

**If you have to ask questions, make them like, "Will I add a new character?" or "Will there be Percabeth?". Questions like that.**

**Constructive critisism is allowed but absolutley no flames. Got nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all.**

**P.S. I have just finished _The Lost Hero_. I can just say that it was awesome! Plain awesome! :)**

**Please vote on my poll in my profile. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace!**

**Until next time.**

**-E.B.**


	8. Author's Note: Important! Please read!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this is just an Author's Note. I needed to tell you guys that me and my family are going on a vacation so I won't be able to update.**

**The vacation may be from 1-2 weeks.**

**But I will post the next chapter once we come back.**

**Like I said before, I WILL finish this story... unless I die. ****Hope you guys understand.**

**Peace!**

**Until next time**

**-E.B.**


	9. Fighting Alone

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I'm not dead. LOL.**

**I had fun in the vacation. Especially in the beach... even though I almost got hit by a jet ski (long story). I was also able to go suba diving for the fifth time. I'm a licensed diver, if you wish to know.**

**I even went sky diving for the first time.**

_**nicorox: Thanks if you feel that way. And yes. There will be Percabeth.**_

_**Rider of the Winds: You'll know if you're right as the story progresses.**_

_**Dr. Atom bomb: Thanks. You'll know that soon enough.**_

_**tiffc10: Thanks for reviewing, as for the magic aura, Salix placed it around Percy. Every girl Percy comes across to feels a wanting and thirst for him, which is why they chase him. But while they do so, they have no idea what they're doing. Salix only placed the aura as a prank.**_

_**Godschildtweety: Thanks. :)**_

_**Sneaky ninja 05: Thanks. :)**_

_**HotChocolate in Summer: I've read and finished The Lost Hero too! I find it great and I can't wait for the next installment.**_

_**MyChemicalRomanceRocks: There will be Percabeth and I'm trying to decide if I'll put in a new character.**_

_**you don't need to know my name: Yes, there will be Percabeth.**_

_**piequeenthegreat: Thanks. :)**_

_**Pompeychick765: Thanks. And yes, there will be Percabeth.**_

_**ADHD-Kid2811: Thanks. And I'll think about your suggestion.**_

**Anyways, on with the story. ****Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I found it hard to fall asleep in the night. I couldn't get mom off my mind.

You see, after I teleported back to my hideout in camp so that she wouldn't see me, I decided that I'd spy on her to see how she's doing. But I didn't like what I witnessed.

My mom wasn't her usual cheery self. She was very gloomy and all that time I spied on her, she never smiled. Not once. I knew the reason why. It was me. Turns out that my mom took the news as badly as Annabeth did.

I was pained to see her like that. To see her cry herself to sleep. To see her hardly touch her food. She just stared into the distance and, occasionally, let a tear fall.

I paced back and forth in my hideout. It was quiet. I was able to think properly.

I debated in my mind whether I should appear to her. Just once. But I could hear Salix's voice in my head. Repeating itself like a broken record player. _Keep your identity a secret, never reveal yourself, keep your identity secret, never reveal yourself, keep... a_nd on and on.

He doesn't tell me the _real _reason why I shouldn't reveal myself to mom, Annabeth, and the others. Sure, he said the space time continuum would be altered and that would change the future a lot.

But when he explained it, it seemed like it was a speech that he memorized. It didn't seem like the whole truth. Like there was a whole 'nother story behind his return to the past.

Although most of the things he said were truths.

One was that the fates were still adjusting to this new turn of events (Salix coming back to the past). But he still wouldn't tell me the reason why he came back to the past. Every time I ask, he shrugs the question off and talks about something else.

A chirping noise interupted my thoughts. I turned around but no one was in sight. I heard the chirp again. This time, I checked the trees. It was hard to tell if there was a bird because it was really dark out.

Then I felt something land on my head. I knew it was a bird, since I felt the talons. I shook my head to make it fly away.

"Stop that. You're making me dizzy.", choked a voice.

I sighed.

"What is it now Salix?", I asked, rolling my eyes. The bird-Salix flew off my head and landed on a boulder next to me. The bird he chose was a parakeet. Its feathers were a combination of green and yellow. The beak was orange and it's eyes were a beady black.

"Percy, I'm afraid that a pack of monsters is making its way to camp.", he-the bird-said, ruffling its feathers.

"A pack?," I asked a little loudly.

"Yes", he whispered. "Since everyone's asleep, they won't be able to react fast and the monsters will have trashed the place then."

"Wow, newsflash," I replied sarastically. "Any ideas?"

"Draw them to you.", he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?", I said, my voice raised.

He flew towards my face and stayed at my eye level to stare at me. "Figure it out. Make a fire. Call out to them. It's your choice. You can make a trail of cookies for them to follow. I don't care. You can fight them. Remember that your attributes are highly enhanced", he said. "I'll be coming back soon with help.", he added before flying away. I watched him fly farther and farther until he was only a tiny dot in the moonlit sky.

I breathed a sigh. "Well", I said drawing Riptide. "I better get ready."

* * *

I planned everything perfectly. First, I went to the monsters while hiding in the trees. I saw that it may take them at least ten minutes before they can arrive at camp. There must've been at least 48 of them.

I just had the right amount of time to teleport to a store, steal a phone and set traps in my hideout. I knew that I had to draw them towards me and, as much as possible, avoid attracting attention from the campers.

I had everything planned out.

After making a few accidental trips to Chiron's bedroom, I managed to get in the armory. I took 6 bows and 6 quivers full of arrows and a lot of traps. Most of the traps were Greek Fire.

Since my hideout was surrounded by six big trees with a distance long enough for me to jump from tree to tree. I put a bow and a quiver in one of the highest, sturdiest branches of each tree.

What I'd do is fire at least three arrows while perched on a branch then jump back to the nearest tree and do the same. I also have to keep myself concealed in the dark parts of the leaves. I figured when Salix said that my attributes were _highly_ enhanced, it included my aim. And this is the best time to conduct a field test.

I also scattered the traps all over my hideout. I also put some in the likely places where the mosters will hide from my arrows, or where they'll run to if they panic.

I saw the monsters at the entrance to camp.

_"Well. Here goes nothing."_, I thought. I dialed the first number I could remember. Unfortunately, the number belonged to a health care center. Why is that unfortunate? 'Cause the operator who answered said, "Hello, how may I help you and make your life better and healthier?".

I wanted to yell at it but I contained myself.

I saw the monsters in the distance look around, growl at each other before they started walking in my direction. There were different kinds of them.

There were empousa, giants, telkhines, hellhounds, yadda yadda yadda.

I felt a spurt of fear and relief. I may have been relieved because my plan was working and camp would be safe. And the fear may have come from the fact that 48 monsters were coming towards me.

I estimated that in 5 minutes, the monsters will be here.

I climbed the tree behind me and prepared my bow and arrow. I hoped that my enhanced attributes will help me.

I kept a watchful eye on the first monster coming towards me. I made sure that everything was set and ready when they come. After the first monster was in firing range, I took careful aim and let the arrow go and the arrowhead found a home in the monster's eye. It disintegrated and the others were alert.

As four to five of them have already ran to and entered the hot zone, some of the traps activate and two monsters burst into dust. I released two more arrows that buried themselves in the monsters' heads then I jumped to the next tree.

More and more traps activate as more of the enemy enter the hot zone. I kept firing arrows and jumping from tree to tree.

But as I looked at the enemy in the distance, I decided that I should have an eye exam. I thought I only saw and counted 48, but there were more.

A lot more.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chap.**

**It's not as long as the others but its the best that I could come up with... for now.**

**Everyone PLEASE review. Even those who don't have a fanfic account yet they read the story. I changed my settings so that those who don't have an account can review.**

**Everyone can ask questions about the story. Just include your question in your review.**

**I also got a question for you guys. "Which part of the trilogy do you like best?". Include your answer in your review.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Peace!**

**I'm out.**

**-E.B.**


	10. Unexpected Help

****

**Hey guys so so sorry about the long update. I was just reaaally busy with school, and got reaaaaally addicted to Starcraft 2.**

**Anyway, time to answer those questions...**

* * *

Kayla: I'm glad that you like the story. And you may find Salix's past quite sad. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing.

chelsea: Thanks, appreciate it.

Nico'sfavsister: Here's the update. Although it wasn't "soon". But yes, Percy and Annabeth will have a moment.

KooooolxD: I'll try to write more.

emily: Thanks. And I WILL finish the story. Even if it takes long.

HotChocolate in Summer: Thanks. I had writer's block when I was working on that part. :)

xXxrouxXx: The mystery behind Salix and his purpose will be revealed later in the story.

E. Dawn. B.: Well, here's the update you wanted. Review again?

KHfan: Thanks, Ill try to keep the way I write the same so you can still read it. Enjoy the update. :)

Percy Jackson the hero: Ok, here's the update. Enjoy!

dreammanize: Here's the update

FiRe-Alexa: Thanks for reviewing. So here's the update.

Readaholic36: I'm glad you like it. Enoy the chap.

EmiJStar: Thanks. :)

mattyes: I'm glad you like the trilogy. As for you questions, keep reading the story to find out.

Boys Like Girls 1 fan: Thanks for reviewing. As for your question, I felt, like, terrified at first. But I just closed my eyes and jumped off. After that, I had the best time of my life falling to the ground. With a parachute of course. Additionally, you have my respect. For being a fan of Boys Like Girls! I love them as well. No scratch that, I worship them. Anyways, enjoy the chap.

brutallyhonest96: I'm glad that you like tha story. :)

piequeenthegreat: LOL. Yea, I know. That is my job. And I kinda like it.

The Opresor: Yeah I know, but I'm still not dead anyways. LOL. :)

amy-x-ian-forever: The suspense! :D

ADHD-Kid2811: Dude, thanks for reviewing. But when are you going to update your Pertemis story. I've been like, waiting. Don't tell me you abandoned it.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Ahhhh!"

Nothing can be heard but the sound of monsters hissing, wailing in confusion and fear. Trap after trap, the monsters just kept coming. I wished that some of the campers would wake up because of the racket.

'Cause I would greatly appreciate some help right now.

I was jumping from tree to tree, firing arrow after arrow. But it seemed like the monsters' numbers wasn't een reduced. They still couldn't see me. Not with all the smoke. Plus, I had a great hiding spot that they wouldn't be able to see me.

A telkhine eventually spotted me. He tried to alert the others but unfortunately, for him, I put an arrow through his head.

I was running out of ideas. It seemed that I put the traps in all the right places. They were activating non-stop. But everything has an end. After about twenty more monsters disintegrated, the traps were finished.

The monsters decided to start looking for the one who caused them all that trouble.

They kept peering around the bushes and looking in the distance. So far not one has seen me. I knew my luck wouldn't last but I was out of ideas. I was almost out of arrows too.

Salix said he'd come back with help. So where is he now? Now would be the best time for some assistance.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar that might've been heard all the way into California. Some monsters dropped their weapons and used both hand or paws to cover their ears. Even I had to do it. I dropped my bow and it fell near a hellhound.

It looked up and spotted me crouching on the branch farthest from the ground.

But before it ould tell its bodies, a dinosaur came crashing through the hot zone. Seriously, A DINOSAUR. All the monsters just stood and stared in shock at the gigantic T-Rex. They weren't able to react fast enough when the dino swung its massive tail at about 10 of them.

"The fuck!", I yelled grabbing onto a twig to prevent myself from falling.

"Chill Percy, its me."

"S-Salix?"

"You know it. You should've seen your face. Priceless.", it said, giving me a toothy smile.

"God damn it man!" I complained "You almost gave me a heart attack. I almost fell off this tree!"

"Told you I was gonna go with my plan."

"Which one?"

"The one about going back in time and stealing a dinosaur. And temporarily possessing it."

"Well thanks. I guess." I looked at the enemy and saw them rallying together a few miles away.

"You can leave now Salix. I think your roar woke up most of the campers."

Salix-the dino turned his head and gave me a wet kiss on the face. Before running away.

"I'll get him for that", I mumbled to myself as I wiped dino drool off my nose.

Far away I saw campers attack the horde of monsters who were just about to trash camp. I knew that with their number, they could handle it. But something caught my ear that made me stop from leaving.

The unmistakable sound of Annabeth's cry. And she sounded hurt.

* * *

**Sorry this was short guys. I just put this up cause a lot of you were complaining. So I give you a piece of my work in progress.**

**I just posted this to let you guys know that I'm not abandoning the story.**

**Peace!**

**'Till next time**

**-E.B.**


	11. REAL SORRY

**So so so (about 10 more so's) sorry guys. I forgot to tell you that my computer broke and I didnt get it fixed till last two days ago.**

**ALTHOUGH, expect the update this week. I'll be posting it this week and thats a promise.**

**So...sorry?**

**Anyway, peace!**

**-E.B.**


	12. Keeping it a Secret

**So, uh, that took longer than I expected. Uhh, sorry? I actually got writers block, which is why it took longer than a week. Anyway I finally found the time to update. Hope you guys like it.**

**mizzstargirl: They'll figure it out near the end.**

**jackseaweedjackson: You'll have to wait for the explanation in the story to find out.**

**SO YEAH, THEY WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO ASKED QUESTIONS :)**

**Peace!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Okay, when I first heard the roar I knew monsters were back. My reaction was immediate. I grabbed my knife and cap which were just lying next to me, yelled at my siblings to wake up, and ran out the door. Most of the cabin leaders were already mobilizing their brothers and sisters and preparing to defend camp. Everyone was armed and fully awake except for those who were still in their pajamas.

"Malcolm! Malcolm!," I called out.

"Ahh, yeah?" he yawned, his hair standing.

"Grab a weapon and get everyone ready." I instructed. "We're going in a few minutes".

He blinked his eyes twice, straightened his hair, and gave me a nod. "On it", he said.

"Annabeth!", someone said behind me.

I whirled around. It was Nico. He looked just like his normal self. Black clothes and his sword was tucked on his side. He didn't look like someone who was unconscious earlier.

"Well you're looking good considering that you were passed out earlier.", I commented.

"Yeah", he said, looking at himself. "I guess I do."

"Does Thalia know?", I asked.

"Does she know what?"

I punched him on the arm. "That you're not unconscious dummy."

"Oh yeah." He smacked his head. "That's what I'm forgetting. See you later!", he called out.

"If I'll be alive till later.", I muttered to myself. Then I scolded myself for thinking like it. But it was Percy would have said. _Stop, don't think about Percy. You don't want to think about Percy. You dont want to think about Percy. _I kept repeating to myself.

I didn't want to think about him because I didn't want to end up crying.

Thankfully the fact that camp would be destroyed if we don't stop the monsters would help keep my mind off _him._

"Campers mobilize!", Clarisse's voice blared. **(Sounded a little Transformers-ish, sorry 'bout that)**

Malcolm already gathered my-our siblings and they were all dressed for battle. We were ready. But so is the enemy. They were already marching towards us. I gripped my knife and put my invisibility cap on.

I was already halfway between the monsters and the campers when Clarisse yelled, "ATTACK!"

Chaos broke out. The monsters roared, growled, and hissed. And the campers just plainly yelled. I fixed my first target as an empousa. I yelled just like the others and threw my knife at its head. The knife sank to its hilt into its forehead.

The empousa writhed on the ground as it fell, making shrieking noises. But its misery didn't last long as it exploded into dust.

I knelt and picked up my knife, looking for my next target. But something hit me in the shoulder so hard it made me scream. And I was probably heard throughout the woods.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I jumped from tree to tree avoiding most or all of the monsters. I knew that the scream I heard was from Annabeth. I'd know her voice from anywhere. It dawned on me that the campers were outnumbered. I had to do something.

But then I saw her. Annabeth was slumped on the ground, her shoulder bleeding. A hellhound had bit her in the shoulder. It was still near her, ready to pounce in a few moments. So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I threw Riptide at it and the sword found a home in the monster's side. It howled in pain before dissolving into dust. I put my hood on and well, teleported to Annabeth's side. By now, my body grew used to teleporting that I didn't feel so tired after doing it.

Annabeth's skin was cold and her face was pale white. I had to get her to the Big House and heal her there but the campers will get annihilated if I don't do something.

I could see Thalia fighting 3 monsters at once, Travis and Connor fighting back-to-back slashing and hacking at the monsters. Even Nico, who seemed to have recovered from the last battle, was summoning skeleton reinforcements. Most of the Apollo campers were behind the fighting and were notching arrow after arrow at the monster army.

But it didn't seem to be enough. They needed help. My help.

So I stood up and turned toward the beach.

I concentrated on the water and willed it to come to me. Slowly, gallons of water floated towards me. I sucked in a deep breath and threw my hands at the monster army's direction. All the water that was floating above my head rushed to the enemy's direction, taking all of them in its currents.

My knees felt weak and my head ached. It took all of my will power to remain standing. But I found the strength to pick Annabeth up and teleport to the Big House. I then set her down on a nearby bed and got some nectar and ambrosia from a shelf.

I gave some to her and just stayed there for a while staring at her. Even if she's passed out, she was very pretty. No not just pretty, she was...beautiful.

But my time with her was limited as the door flew open and Chiron, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, and most of the cabin leaders burst in.

Clarisse came forward and pointed her sword at me. "Who are you!", she demanded.

I stood up, my hood still down so they cant see me.

I just smiled at them and concentrated on a park in Switzerland. I needed some time to take a break and rest. And the park was a perfect choice.

Then I teleported and left them alone in the Big House to tend to Annabeth. And as I left, I could swear I heard Annabeth mumble my name.

* * *

**Yeah, so.. sorry that wasn't very long. But it was all I could come up with for now.**

**Peace!**

**-E.B.**


	13. Back to School Back to Trouble

**Wassup guys. I updated! *applause***

**Hope you like this chap.**

* * *

**kacey5091: I'm not sure if I'll make a 4th story. But maybe I will. :)**

**LynneChen: Well thanks. Glad you like it. :)**

**Whatever My Name: I'll try not to.**

**LadyMysteri: I'll keep your suggestion in mind. The one about Nico going to the Underworld.**

**Mawwnika: Sure, you can do that. But don't forget to mention the writer. *cough* me *cough*. Everyone enjoys recognition right?**

**On with the chapter!**

**)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**::The Beginning of School::**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Bye Dad", I said waving to him from the entrance to school. After my family moved to Manhattan, my dad allowed me to go to Goode High. I had hopes for this school year since Thalia, Nico, and Grover were attending in Goode with me. Goode was also were Percy...used to go. _Don't think about him._

"Are you gonna be okay?", my Dad asked.

"Yeah. Besides Thalia, Nico, and Grover are coming with me.", I said. The three of them were still at the entrance to the school, waiting on me. "I gotta go Dad, I don't wanna be late."

"Okay honey, see you later.", he said before walking to his car.

I gave him another wave and he happily returned it. I walked over to Thalia and the guys. But it seemed that as I yelled, "Hey guys!", Thalia and Nico were making out. They broke apart and Thalia glared at me.

I just rolled my eyes. "You'll be able to do that later. C'mon we're gonna be late." I grabbed Grover's shirt and yanked him inside the school. Nico gave Thals a light kiss on the cheek before walking with her, following me and Grover.

"Annabeth, slow down", Grover pleaded. "Don't get too excited, I'm still on crutches you know."

"Sorry, Grover.", I apologized. "I just don't like being late."

He huffed. "You don't have to tell me _that"._

"Let's go guys, we gotta go get our schedules", I told them. Though I don't think that Nico and Thalia heard me. They've been too busy.

"Nic!", I growled, punching him in the arm. "We're you listening?", I demanded.

He rubbed his arm. "Yes. Something about schedules. Whatever. I'm not really interested in school you know.", he retorted. Then he turned towards Thalia. "Where were we now?", he asked her.

"Guys!", Grover complained. "Get a room."

I laughed at this. _Maybe things might turn out nice this year._

**)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**Percy's POV**

"Salix, stop acting like my dad.", I complained after he asked for the billionth time if I brought with me my lunch money.

"Ohh, don't be sore Percy.", he said. "Though I'm sure that more than half of the girls in the school will fall in love with you.". He chuckled.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Salix, are you sure they won't recognize me.", I asked, referring to my friends.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I did give you a new hoodie right? Now all that's left is for you to keep the hood down."

"But what if-"

"The teacher tells you to put it down?", he asked. I nodded.

"I guess you'll have to. But be sure to stay away from your friends. Especially Annabeth.", he said. "We have got to keep a low profile."

"So you basically want me to be a loner."

"Yup."

I sighed. This might not be the best of school years.

"Um, about P.E. When it's swimming class, they're gonna see the scars at my back.", I said.

"Just make something up."

I sighed. "I'll see you later Salix."

Then he did something that surprised me. He gave me a hug. "Percy, remember that you're here to protect Annabeth and not to approach her and ask her out. I already went through the trouble of making sure that you have the same schedule as your friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. Stop reminding me."

He released me from his arms. "I'll find that quite hard to do Percy."

* * *

I walked through the halls, minding no one and keeping to myself. I didn't mind the stares that some students were giving me. Same old Goode.

Oh well, t_ime to get my schedule._

**)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"What did you guys get?", I asked, showing them my card. They, in turn, showed me theirs. I looked at Nico's first.

**1st Period: Homeroom**

**2nd Period: Math**

**3rd Period: English**

**Recess**

**4th Period: History**

**5th Period: Greek Mythology**

**Lunch**

**6th Period: P.E.**

Here's the highly strange thing. We all had the exact same schedules. I glanced back and forth at our schedules. Snatching it from them, staring at it, then comparing it to mine before shoving it back into their hands.

"Maybe it's an incredible stroke of luck?", Grover suggested. "Not that I don't like it.", he added.

Something weird was going on. This rarely happens. But I'm really glad about this. This year might not be so bad.

"Oh well, what can we do. Let's go guys. We got homeroom first.", I exclaimed.

"We can read you know.", Nico mumbled.

"Yeah. I just enjoy reminding you.", He rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

When we walked into homeroom, it was total chaos. People were throwing crumpled paper at each other, texting, yelling, wrestling. One was even asleep, his drool pouring out of his open mouth. _Gross. _There were some of those rich girls in the front seats. Exchanging make up and looking at themselves in mirrors.

In the middle right side of the room was the nerd area. They were all fiddling with their calculators and answering math problems.

The room was...colorful. Posters were all around the walls and each wall of the room was a different color. It was like being in a clown convention. Not that there's such a thing as a clown convention.

Grover found four chairs in the middle left-side of the classroom. The ones nearest to the windows. Well, guess we found a spot.

Thalia and Nico, of course sat in the chairs that were closest to each other. They held hands as soon as they sat. Typical. Grover didn't even mind them as he reached in his backpack and took out some celery and started nibbling on it.

I was feeling a little isolated. Grover had celery, Nico had Thalia, Thalia, had Nico. I had no one. I used to have...him_. Don't think of him._

Well this is what a good book is for. I took out my old "Architectural Designs" book and made myself comfortable on my chair. But before I was even able to read a single word, someone walked in.

He was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and black rubber shoes. Emo much? But he had his hood down.

In a way that his face was hidden in shadow.

**)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)**

**Percy's POV**

I ran into some trouble before I reached homeroom. Guys were following me and laughing. They were a couple of football players. Guess they don't treat loners well in the school. They threw crumpled paper at me and kept calling me names. I did my best to keep my cool but it reached the limit when one of them threw a rock at me.

I turned around and charged the one who threw it. I punched him in the face, hard. He crumpled to the ground and put his hand over his eye.

"Jesus man!", his friends complained.

I knew that there'd be trouble if I stayed. My homeroom was a few steps away. I turned around and without looking back, entered the room.

As soon as I went in, I felt everyone's eyes on me. They were all watching me. I guess, it's the jacket or they think I'm emo. Maybe both.

Thankfully, the teacher went in right after I did. Now when I looked at the her, the first thing that came to my mind was...dragon lady. She looked more like a terrorist than someone who should be educating students.

"Good morning, children", she greeted in a scratchy voice. Though she didn't seem like she was happy to see us.

"Good morning Ms. Adelaide.", everyone-except me-replied.

"Take your seats, all of you.", she ordered. Everyone dropped what they were doing and immediately sat down, including me. Well, I think I'm right. She _is _a dragon lady.

She scanned the entire room, looking at everyone in it. But when her gaze landed on me, it stayed there. She stared at me.

"Are you new here?", she demanded.

"Yes ma'am", I quickly answered.

"Hmm. You will call me Ms. Adelaide. Not ma'am.", she replied.

"Yes ma- Ms. Adelaide."

"Who else is new in my class?" Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover stood up. She examined them before scribbling something on a notebook.

"The four of you sit down.", she told them. They sat and then it was me who was the only one standing.

She pointed her pen at me. "You should know that you are not allowed to keep that hood up. Show your face..."

"Dylan", I finished for her. "Dylan Stone". It was a name that Salix told me I should use. He said that it was the name of his once best friend. I wanted to go with something that was more common so I wouldn't attract attention but I had to do what he said. I owed him that much.

She stared into my eyes. It was like she was scanning my soul, my thoughts, and my fears.

"Put your hood down Dylan Stone", she finally said after a brief silence.

I gulped. Everyone's looking at me. Plus the teacher gave me the creeps. Hesitantly, I raised my hands to my hood and put it down, showing my face.

As soon as it was down, I knew that all the girls were looking and staring at me. Well, what can I say? I'm hot.

But I shouldn't be too pleased with myself. Because Annabeth had her eyes wide.

She recognizes my face.

* * *

**Hope you liked that one. Sorry if Thalia and Nico were OOC and were quite sappy. But there you go! A quicker update.**

**Review pls. Every writer wants reviews. It's just at least 30 seconds of your life.**

**Peace!**

**-E.B.**


	14. Can't be Good

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter won't be so long. I'm just writing to give you guys a piece.**

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(**

**Percy's POV**

This is bad. I was freaking out. Not because all the girls in the room were staring at me but because Annabeth was one of those girls. I didn't even dare to look at Annabeth.

"Hm, you may sit now Dylan Stone.", Ms. Adelaide ordered. I sat down awkwardly and just stared at Riptide (In pen form).

Ms. Adelaide stood up and took a chalk and started writing on the blackboard. The guys paid attention to her. The girls paid attention to me. The rest of the class was a daze for me anyway. I could see Ms. Adelaide's lips moving. But I wasn't hearing anything. I was too nervous. I was sweating like crazy.

Finally, after like 5 hours of torment, the bell rang. I was the fastest one to stand up. I walked quickly to the door and dashed outside. As I ran, all the girls I passed by stared at me dreamily. The hood!

I pulled my hood up and continued walking. I decided to go to the bathroom. It was a private enough place for me to be able to teleport away without anyone seeing. Just two more flights of stairs. But then... "Hey you!", said a voice behind me. I recognized it. It belonged to Nico. And there would be no doubt that Annabeth was with him.

I gulped and ran. I knew Thalia was with them. And she could run faster than me. But I had a head start. Hopefully it's enough.

I knew I can't hide in the restroom now. They could track me there.

There was only one option. I dashed to the nearest left turn (which turned out to be a dead end) and concentrated on Salix's cave.

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(**

**Annabeth's POV**

This guy was wierd. He stood up so fast, his chair made a noise.

I turned to my friends. "Uh guys, is it me or does Dylan look like-"

"-Percy", Grover finished.

"Let's go!", Nico urged.

At the same time, the four of us stood up and chased after "Dylan Stone". We could see him in the distance and he was running to the bathroom.

"Hey you!", Nico called.

"Let's go guys", Grover said, picking up his pace. We all ran after him and Thalia ended up getting in front. Dylan dashed to the nearest left turn.

But when we followed him there, it was a dead end.

And he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Like I said, all I can give right now is a small piece. It's back to school for me(More like back to hell) and I'm gonna get EXTRA busy. But when I update, and I will soon, the chap will be long.**

**E.B.**


	15. Almost Done

Guys, I'm writing this to inform you that the next chapter is nearly done. About 200 words to go!

Remember: I'm not abandoning the story. I mean, I've got like 300 reviews in 14 chaps.

Sorry if you thought this was a chap. HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME OR ANYTHING.

No? Yes? Maybe? Whatever. Flamers gotta flame right?

ALTHOUGH I haven't had a single flame in this story. I'm planning to keep it that way, thank you very much.

Anyways, good bye for now.

-E.B.


	16. New Impressions

**Percy's POV**

"Damn that was close", I murmured to myself. I was sweating. My eyebrows were wet and so was my back. Even with my enhanced stamina, I'm not superman.

"Yeah it was.", said a voice behind me. Salix was seated on a green, comfortable-looking sofa with Jerry. They were watching Barney the dinosaur on T.V.

I got up on my feet and brushed some dirt off my shoulder. "Really guys. Barney?"

"Percy, Jerry does not watch movies, shows, or play games with violence in it.", Salix explained.

"But almost all movies and games have violence in them."

"That is a true. Unfortunately for me. But this is nice, I can change the 'I love you' song lyrics.", Salix said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

He cleared his voice and sang.

_I love you, you love me._

_Barney gave me HIV._

_It started off with a kiss but then he wanted more._

_I got raped by a dinosaur._

"Don't sing that again please", I said.

He chuckled. "I'll try not to." He faced the T.V. again. "Why are you here Percy. You should be in school."

"I've got a problem.", I started. "Annabeth-"

"-recognizes you.", he finished. "I know."

"What do I do?", I asked.

"Once she grills you. Just pretend to know nothing of what she is talking about.", he said. "She'll give up eventually."

"You don't know Annabeth. She doesn't give up easily.", I told him.

Salix shut down the T.V. and stood up facing me. "I know about Annabeth Percy. Almost as much as you do. Do not ever say again that I don't know anything about her."

"Woah. Chill man. Sorry I said that.", I said my hands up. I've never seen him like this before. He always seemed like the happy guy.

He sighed. "It's okay. You didn't know anyway." Jerry stood up and walked to their kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get cereal Salix. Want some?", he called out.

"No thanks. I'm good.", Salix replied. "Go back to school Percy. Or wait up until lunch time."

"I'll just wait up", I said.

I concentrated on the school's main entrance. The last thing I saw was Salix looking at me with those wise, old eyes and Jerry making himself cereal.

**(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Guys we need to find this guy again.", Thalia said.

"Yeah we do. Something's not right.", I said.

"I'll be going down to the Underworld later to check on, you know, Percy.", Nico told us.

"Let's go guys. We're gonna be late for the next class.", said Grover.

**Later during lunch**

"Guys over here", Grover said, waving at us. He alreay had our seats saved and has almost finished his enchilada.

We sat down and instead of eating, said, all at the same time, "You guys seen him?".

"He's gotta eat here right.", Thalia said.

"Yeah but where is he?", I said.

Grover suddenly choked on his enchilada. "Guys, guys, guys.", he said, pointing behind us.

We turned our heads and there he was. Dylan Stone has entered the cafeteria.

We stood up and walked towards him. He has chosen the seat farthest away from everyone and closest to the door.

As we passed what seemed like the rich girl table I heard one of them say, "Isn't that the super hot new guy."

One of them said yes and they all seemed to jump up from their chairs and walk towards Dylan.

But seeing that we had the same exact idea, they decided to run. In their heels.

Yup, these crazy girls would do that for a hot guy. Although, I myself can admit that Dylan, is well, hot.

"Annabeth stop.", Nico said grabbing hold of my arm. "If you push through those girls they're gonna get pissed.", he said.

"What do we do then?", Thalia asked.

"Wait until they leave him.", Nico suggested.

"If that happens", I murmered.

**There you go, I updated. How you feeling? Disappointed, happy, or furious?**

**Whatever, just say it in your review. I won't be able to update as fast as I did before guys. That's because school's back.**

**And the words in the chapters that I'll be writing won't be as many as before. But I'll be doing my best. Hope no one flames me.**

**Peace!**

**-E.B.**


End file.
